


sandwich prompts

by JARK



Series: Work From Tumblr [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARK/pseuds/JARK
Summary: Could I have whole wheat bread woth Iwa-chan, Shittykawa and Tahini please? Love your too! 💓





	1. Chapter 1

Okay look I’ve had this idea for a while, and I hope you guys like it!!!

Here’s how it works:

Step 1: Pick your bread!

White bread: Headcanons

Whole wheat: Scenarios

Step 2: Pick your meat!

Pick the character you want from this list 

Step 3: Pick the condiments!

Aioli: “ can we kiss?”

Barbeque: "my hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket"

Butter: "I didn’t say I would help you study"

Chili: “Give me a chance”

Dijon: “sorry I wasn’t winking at you. I just have dry eyes”

Gochujang: "sleep at my place tonight"

Horseradish: “Is that my shirt?”

Hummus: “is this the end? after everything we’ve been through?”

Ketchup: “Don’t tell my mom”

Mayonnaise: “We can’t.”

Mustard: “I thought I could trust you.”

Peri-peri: "I want you to be my first kiss"

Pesto: “I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot and OH GOSH YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE UP"

Relish: "Don’t pull away… not yet"

Salsa: "I’m sad, give me a hug"

Siracha: “say the words and I’m yours”

Soy sauce: “I know I met you like last week but I really like you”

Sweet Chili: "Is that a phone in your back pocket? cos that ass is calling me"

Tabasco: "Are you just going to leave me here?“

Tahini: "I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes”

Tartar: “don’t make it harder than it already is"

Teriyaki: “One of these days, I’m gonna say no.” 

Vinegar: “I’ve been stuck in this unrequited love for years!”

Wasabi: "I couldn’t sleep last night. your scent was everywhere"

Step 4: Pick your dessert! 

Cotton Candy: fluff!

Dark Chocolate: anGST

Step 5: Order up!

Example: 

“May I have whole wheat bread with two slices of Kageyama and Yamaguchi with mayonnaise and Dark Chocolate?”

This basically means:

You want an angsty scenario with Kageyama and Yamaguchi with the prompt“We can’t.”

Have a great meal <3 -admin jo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I have whole wheat bread woth Iwa-chan, Shittykawa and Tahini please? Love your too! 💓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Scenario for Iwaizumi and Oikawa  
> Prompt: “I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes”

Iwaizumi Hajime

Prom was supposed to be magical. 

You knew Hajime- not much but just enough to know that he played in the volleyball team and was incredibly handsome. 

Iwaizumi stands by the punch bowl. Taking a sip out of his cup, he brings it down to look at you. You turn away, already bored out of your mind. As you stare at the happy couples on the dance floor, you feel a presence beside you. 

“Hey.” You knew that deep voice. It was one that (even if you won’t admit it) you’ve heard in your daydreams way too many times. 

You give him a smile. Ignoring the slightly awkward silence between you.

“I’m Iwaizumi. You are?” He continues.

“_____. Nice to meet you.” You smile at him. You notice that his hair was done up nicely, unlike the way it usually was on a school day.

“Don’t have a date?” He asks bitterly- eyes showing concern as a small smile graces his lips. 

You shake your head, unable to look away from him. “You?”

“I have one now,” he says smiling brightly at you.

You raise your eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Be my date?”

~~~

The night turned out better than you ever imagined. Slightly drunk on the punch, you let yourself be spoiled by Hajime. You’ve never had more fun. 

You both walk out of the venue, laughter escaping your lips as he finishes his story.

You’re greeted by cold air. Your cheeks soon turn a slight pink. You both walk to your classroom- talking and getting to know each other. You sit on your usual seat and sigh.

“I don’t wanna go home yet.” You lean back and smile at him. He takes the seat on your table. 

“Who said you had to?” He chuckles. 

Maybe it was the moonlight that reflected on his face. Or maybe you were just absolutely whipped for him without you even knowing. 

An anticipating silence echoes in the air.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispers as he looks you in the eyes with determination. Your lips lay agape, taking in every inch of Iwaizumi’s face. 

“You should close your eyes.” He continues. You do so. He leans in, closing his in the process. 

Then it comes. 

His lips press against yours, hand stroking your hair- your temple- your jaw. You melt inside, shoulders relax as you press onto his kiss.

Prom was magical after all.

Oikawa Tooru

“-kawa, will you stop.”

This little bitch was jumping on your damn bed.

“_____, will you not tell me what to do?” 

“It’s my room, you idiot!”

“-doesn’t mean I have to do what you say!”

You and Oikawa have been friends for a long time. And by a long time I mean a year. Cause honestly, being with him feels like a long time in general. 

You groan as he continues. You could NOT get your work done like this.

However, your relationship has never crossed the boundary of friends. You were closer to him than the average person, but not close enough to be one of his best friends.

“Oikawa Tooru I need to get my work done you need to stop.” 

“ Oikawa Tooru I need to get my work done you need to stop.” he mocks. You let out another groan and cover your face with your pillows. His laughter stops and he plops down beside you. 

“You know, _____-chan, you’re way too serious.” 

“Says the guy who trained so hard he got his stupid knee hurt.”

“That’s different! At least I got you who will take care of me when I’m all gray and saggy!” 

“That’s disgusting ‘kawa. Who would want to deal with you?”

You look at him and see his pout. “So mean!” He yells.

You shake your head and continue to do your work.

He starts poking your arm.

“Stop.”

He keeps going.

“‘kawa stop or I’ll punch you in the face.”

He does it anyway. 

“Oikawa swear-” 

A smirk forms on his face and he stands up on your bed, socks hitting the mattress. He jumps once, catching you off guard as you fly a few inches upwards from the bed. He comes back down, hands attacking your sides.

Your laughter fills the room, Oikawa’s taunts echoing in your ears.

“Maybe that’ll teach you to be nicer to me!” He continues to tickle you, hands moving to your neck, your feet, and back to your waist.

“Tell me I’m the best!”

“NO!” You yell through the laughs. 

“Come on don’t you want me to stop!” His laughter fills the air, mixing in with yours. 

‘Okay okay! You’re the best! Now stop!” You push his hands away and he stops, laying down beside you as you both catch your breath. 

A few minutes later, you lay beside him in peaceful silence. He turns his head to face you and you feel his stare.

“Take a picture, it’ll-”

“I’m going to kiss you.” You remain stiff. Your heart pounds ragingly against your chest. 

“You should close your eyes.” His brown eyes stare into yours and glance at your lips. 

A blush flushes into your cheeks. His hand moves to lay on one of them. 

“Close your eyes,” he leans forward, staring at your pink lips. 

Your eyes slowly flutter close as you wait for it to happen. 

“-will you let me kiss you-?” The proximity catches you off guard. His deep voice bringing chills to your spine. You suck in a small breath.

“Yeah.” You exhale. It was barely a statement, more of a whisper. You feel his thumb caress your bottom lip, then he closes the space. 

His lips were soft, luscious, and thin. They press against yours, sweet like candy. You regain consciousness and start to kiss back. 

You never got to finish your homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo is this subway jo alkfdksk er can i have whole wheat with tsukishima and vinegar 😂 the dessert shall be cotton candy hehehe thanks :D💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: a fluffy scenario for Tsukki with the prompt “I’ve been stuck in this unrequited love for years!”
> 
> (I suck at directions, I’ve had this idea for years, hi yin, you should be doing your work, I hope you guys like this) ((It’s v long so will be under the cut)) (((Also has slight angst)))

First year.

Volleyball was your whole entire life. You knew you were having a brand new start. It was time to finally make it!

You quickly rush to the court, a bright smile on your face. The doors open and you bump into a person.

Your eyes widen as you quickly apologize. You look at the boy and you freeze.

He’s cute.

“Watch where you’re going.” He brushes past you and leaves the court. You stay in your spot, too ashamed- too starstruck by his handsome face.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry about that,” A girl with blonde hair says, bowing slightly as a small smile graces her lips. 

You snap out of your daze and look at her. “Oh, it’s okay!”

She sighs and straightens up.

“I’m Hitoka Yachi! Second-year and manager of the Karasuno Volleyball club!”

Second semester.

There was more to volleyball than the teamwork, the integrity of the team, and the drive to survive out in the court. There was also Tsukishima Kei.

You couldn’t help but stare as he jumps up, blocking another spike. You feel the prided swell in your chest. He was so awesome.

The set ends and the whistle is blown. You rush to Tsukishima, quickly handing him a towel and a bottle of water.

“Here you go, Tsukishima-senpai!” You smile brightly at him. 

He nods and wipes his sweat. He continues to drink his water.

“You were really great out there today!” You praise as a bright smile lays on your mouth.

“How did you learn to do that? Your reflexes are so fast! I didn’t even see the ball coming but you knew right away-”

“We need to go practice.” He says with an annoyed tone in his voice. You gulp but the smile stays on your face. 

“-Oh, okay! Train hard!” You say as he leaves you standing by the edge of the court. 

Examinations.

You knew you were in too deep. Yet, here you were- stood in your kitchen, making a strawberry shortcake for the one and only, Tsukishima Kei. You had your textbook propped up on the counter, not like you were studying.

It was 3 am, you had exams at 8. This was gonna be a long day.

Your exam was alright, you did your best and that’s all that matters. You take the cake from the paper bag and carefully bring it to the Class 3-B.

As you walk to the door, one of the third years sees you and yells towards the classroom.

“Tsukishima-kun! Your girlfriend’s here!” 

A blush creeps to your cheeks and you feel your heart beat faster.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He simply states as he continues to read through his notes. You could see his face grimace in annoyance. You walk in the classroom. This was nerve-wracking.

Everyone minds their own business and you walk over to Tsukishima.

“H-hello, Tsukishima-senpai…” His eye twitches and you see his lips turn into a straight line. You pay it no mind. Must be exam jitters.

“I made you-” He stands, quickly ushering you out the room. He stands in front of you, eyes not leaving your face. His expression was a mixture or boredom and annoyance. Maybe he was having a bad day! 

“I hope you did well in your exam! I made this for-” He snaps- quickly pushing the box out of your hands. 

Your eyes widen and you take a sharp intake of breath. Your eyes trail over to the box cracked open, the cake smushing to the floor.

You feel your chest tighten and the pit of your stomach dropping. Your mouth runs dry.

You slowly look up at him, unable to move from your spot.

“Don’t you get it? I don’t want your stupid feelings.”

Second half of the second semester.

You walk to the volleyball court, the usual bright smile on your face gone. It has been like this ever since the examinations.

“Hey, _____-chan…” Yachi says as you put your bag down and tie your hair. You nod at her and sit down on the bleachers, scrolling through your phone. Yachi feels pain pang in her chest.

The volleyball court is soon filled with sweat and testosterone. You take notes on their progress. This time, you mind your own business, only doing things Yachi tells you to do.

Tsukishima was supposed to be happy, right? He knew he should be. Bu, why isn’t he?

“Tsukishima your blocks are lower than usual. Everything okay?” Tanaka says as he pats the middle blocker on the back. 

Is he okay? He honestly didnt know. It was like, something was missing.

Did he miss you?

He looks over to you, standing there with your pen and board. The smile he saw so often now gone like a past memory.

His heart ached. He did this.

5:16 pm, same day.

You take your bag and pass Yachi your notes for the day.

“I’ll be going ahead.” You’ve brought the net down, balls are now in the baskets. 

“Alright,” Yachi says unsurely. You walk past her and reach the door. 

“_____!” You turn around to face her. She pauses, biting her lip.

“You can talk to me if there’s something bothering you, okay?” 

You nod, gripping your bag tighter. You start to make your way home.

Passing the gym, you hear footsteps behind you. You continue to walk.

“Hey.” The voice was all too familiar. You stop walking, nonchalantly turning around to face the one and only Tsukishima Kei. 

You stay silent. You knew you still loved him. Hell, you were absolutely whipped for him and he just didnt care.

“I apologize about what I did.” He says slowly, the apology foreign to his tongue. 

You wait, that couldn’t be it. Your bored facial expression mimics his whenever you talked to him before.

Nothing comes.

“That’s it?” 

He is taken aback, eyes widening slightly. His arms lay limp at his sides.

You feel yourself laugh. A bitter one comes out.

“I’ve been in this unrequited love for years! That’s all you can say to me?”

You feel your eyes get hot- hands balling into fists.

“I liked you so damn much. I admired you to the ends of the earth.” You let out another laugh. 

“I guess you just dont care.” You slowly inch closer to him. His expression mimics yours, hurt and guilty. 

“I’m such an idiot to have fallen for you. God, I love you so much but here we are.” 

Tsukishima’s heart stops. You loved him?

“You’re a freaking idiot. I hate you, I hate you,” You start to hit his chest, tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

“I HATE YOU!” They fall. You crash. 

Your fist stays on Tsukishima’s chest, head pressed against it.

Silence.

Movement.

You feel him gulp- hand rising to wrap around your waist. You look up.

He was unsure, but he wasnt an indecent human either.

His free hand comes up to your cheeks, carefully cupping them. His cheeks turn a blush pink and he looks into your sad eyes. He wipes away your tears with his thumb.

“I… I’m sorry, _____.” You feel your heart beat surge with power, he’s never called you by your name before. 

His honey eyes stare into yours.

“I know I’m an idiot. But…” He feels lightweight. Nerves ghosting over his body. 

“I’ve missed you.” His shaky words tugs at your heart. You knew you shouldn’t let him in anymore. 

“Will you give me another chance?” He feels his lungs shrink- unable to breathe, he waits for your answer. 

Honestly, you knew he was an asshole. He was a prideful, almost heartless idiot-

who deserved another chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i saw your sandwich post thingy and i wanted to try! May i have a Whole Wheat Hinata sandwich Barbecue and Peri-peri? I'd also like Cotton Candy with that please! (Did i do this right HAHAHA) Hope this goes through! Thank u :3 have a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy Scenario with Hinata with prompts: “ my hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket” and “I want you to be my first kiss”
> 
> I hope you like this! This was such an adorable request I hope you squeal

It was cold. 

Unbelievably cold. 

You hurriedly walk to the train station with your hands in your pockets. Curse the insignificant thin knee socks you were wearing today. Your club had to stay a little later today to clean up the mess that you had from yesterday’s festivities. 

You finally reach the train station. Quickly pulling out your wallet for two warm coffees from the vending machine. 

No, you didn’t drink them.

You put them in your pockets. 

You walk towards the train tracks and stop before the yellow line. You cross your arms and your shoulders creep to your cheeks. You bury your lips into your scarf and impatiently wait for the train to come. 

You look around and see that the usually busy train station are less lifeless with the biting cold. 

“The train will be delayed for 20 minutes. We apologize for this inconvenience. Thank you.”

You groan at the announcement. A sigh leaves your lips and the mist soon disappears. 

You feel a sudden warmth cover your back and your eyes widen. A sloppy cold kiss stamps your lips. You look behind you, a mop of orange hair coming into view. His unruly hair is covered by a blue and white beanie; cheeks stained a light pink as were his lips. 

“Hi, Shoyo.” You smile warmly at him. The depressing coldness turns into a welcoming warmth inside your body as the butterflies of spring go wild in your tummy.

“Hey, my hands are cold,” He pauses.”Let me put them in your pocket!“ 

His ungloved hands slip into your pockets, the heat of the coffee and your hands soothe him as he rests his head on your shoulder.

You giggle as he wiggles his fingers. “Ah, this feels so good.” He sighs as he presses his cheek to your scarf. A blush creeps to your cheeks, warming them up. 

“Oi Shoyo, let’s sit down before you start sleeping!” He laughs and takes his hands out of your pockets, holding one of your hands and pulling you to the benches. 

“How was practice?” You ask as you snuggle to his side- his arm wrapping around your shoulder as he pulls you closer. 

“It was really fun! I’m super tired right now though…” He says pressing a kiss to your head. 

You had kissed his cheeks before, and he the same to you. But, you never brought up real kissing before. And honestly, having your lips on his right now would probably make you both less cold. 

A comfortable silence engulfs the peaceful atmosphere. Snowflakes start to fall to the ground and you come out of your scarf and a soft “Wow…” escapes your lips. A smile covers your face and Hinata feels his heart pounding. 

He keeps his eyes on you, taking in every single detail of your face. He didn’t think; he knew. 

“I want you to be my first kiss.” 

You snap your head at him. You’re faced with his determined face, a blush coating it. 

His warm hand rises, cupping your cheek as he stares into your eyes. Honey brown eyes warming you up instantly. He bites his lips as he glances down at yours. He looks back up, eyes half closed. 

God, he looks so handsome. 

You feel yourself giving in to his stare, eyes dropping down as his body leans towards you- needing, begging for the heat you may bring. 

His eyes close, heart, racing a hundred miles per hour. His lips brush yours for a second. 

He gives in.

His lips press to yours for merely a second. The tingly feeling stuck on your pink lips as he pulls away. 

You hear the train approach but your senses were filled with Hinata Shoyo. 

Your eyes open and meet him again. You feel your unstoppable smile and you cover your face with your hands. 

“Ah! Don’t be embarrassed! Please! You were so adorable!” 

“Shoyo shut up…!” 

You both blush all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get whole wheat, Oikawa and Tendou, horseradish cotton candy please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: a Fluffy scenario with Oikawa and Tendou with prompt: “Is that my shirt?”

**Oikawa Tooru**

“Woah watch out!” 

Splash. 

Yellow shirt? Never heard of her.

You feel your skin stick to the soaking yellow shirt you wear. 

“I’m so sorry!” The girl in front of you bows profusely. You feel your cheeks turn pink as you see everyone turn their heads. The empty cup falls from her hand as she quickly opens her bag to grab some tissue.

“It’s okay… I’ll just change my shirt!” You say, hoping everyone else would just mind their own business. 

“Gosh, i’m such an idiot… I’m really sorry again!”

~~~

Of course, you didn’t bring an extra shirt. 

You groan and close your locker. You take your phone and ask your friends if they have an extra shirt. You see your lock screen, a picture of your boyfriend, Oikawa casually reading by his bed. 

You couldn’t help but stare at him. He was very beautiful after all. You were at his house, supposed to be studying. 

You tap your pencil on your notebook- eyes falling on the brunet laying on his bed with eyeglasses on, a book in his hand. 

“A picture would last longer _____-chan~,” he says with a smirk as his eyes don’t leave his physics book. 

You laugh and take out your phone. 

“Smile!”

You feel a blush creep to your cheeks. Suddenly, an idea pops into your mind. You walk to Oikawa’s locker. You open it and hee his volleyball uniform folded neatly on top. You take it and walk to the girl’s comfort room.

~~~

You walk around school, the day finally coming to an end as the booths start to close. You take out the fabric nailed to your booth and feel someone’s presence nearby. 

“Yoohoo~ _____-chan!” Tooru’s sweet voice calls out to you. You turn around from the top of the table where you stood and see him standing below you. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” You give him a soft smile; his hands reaching up to hold your waist. He holds you tight and lifts you up; spinning you around with a laugh as he brings you back down to kiss him. 

Your laugh comes to a halt and you wrap your arms around his neck, forehead resting on his. 

“How was your day?” His eyes open and he looks down. 

“Is that my shirt?” He asks. A playful look graces his eyes and his sweet smile radiates warmth. 

“Yeah- hope you don’t mind. Someone spilled some soda on me…” You shrug your shoulders and rest your head on his chest. 

His arm wraps around you and he kisses the top of your head. 

“Of course I don’t mind! But would you wear that to practice tomorrow? I can’t wait for everyone to get jealous of my beautiful adorable girlfriend!”

 

**Tendou Satori**

Your eyes open, a haze covering your sight as you rub them for the first time. You take a deep breath and sigh. You stretch your arms and legs. It was cold. 

The rain continues on from last night. The curtains were pulled to the side. You snuggle closer to the blanket and close your eyes in bliss

“_____, Shrek 1, 2, or 3?”

“The first one please!” You take the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a bowl. Walking to the bedroom, you hear the movie begin. You see Tendou laying on the bed with his blue pajama pants and sweater. 

“Come here, honey!” 

The plush sheets welcome you as does your boyfriend with his arms open for you to dive into. 

You place the popcorn on the side table and sit next to him. 

“I was talking to the popcorn, _____.”

You turn to look at him with a blush on your cheek. You hit his arm and his chuckle enters your ears. 

His arm wraps around you and the pitter patter of rain plays softly in the background. It was too late to leave from your dinner date at his house, might as well spent the night (at least that’s what Tendou says)

You lay your head on his shoulder and he tangles his legs with yours. 

Your nose picks up a sweet scent. You last meal being popcorn, your stomach grumbles and begs you to leave the bed. 

You see Tendou’s sweater strewn on his gaming chair. You stand from the bed with your arms crossed on each other. You shiver, pulling the sweater over your head. 

You cross your arms again, rubbing the sleep off your face and tying your hair. 

You yawn as you walk to the kitchen. You see Tendou taking McDonald’s boxes out of a plastic bag and opening them up; pancakes coming into view.

You giggle as he transfers the pancakes from the box into some plates. He pulls out some pans and places them by the sink. He takes the plastic bag with the McDonald’s logo on it and folds it, keeping it under the sink.

You bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing. You hide from his view. He washes his hands and walks towards you. Your eyes widen, your feet scurrying back to the bedroom.

You jump on the bed, throwing the blanket back on you and pretending to sleep. 

His footsteps sound louder, he must be close. 

You feel his lips on yours and you kiss him back. He pulls away; you open your eyes. A smile creeps onto your cheek. 

“Morning dude.” He says as he pokes your cheek.

“Hey… Do I smell pancakes?” You ask. You humor him too much. 

A proud smile appears on his face and he nods. 

“Cooked them myself! Why? Because I love you~” 

You stifle a laugh and cover your face. 

“I love you too, Satori.” 

You sit on the bed and he kneels between your legs. A shocked expression changes into a smirk. 

“Ohohoho- Is that my shirt?” 

“No babe it’s a sweater.” 

You walk to the kitchen with his hand in yours and he presents ‘his’ pancakes. 

You don’t tell him you saw it, but honestly, it’s the thought that counts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) May I have one whole wheat bread with a slice of Tsukki with some mayonnaise and sriracha, then I'd like some dark chocolate but I'm not really that good with bitter things (please, I don't want to cry buckets D:) so can I have cotton candy for the finale? (Did I do that right? But man you should be proud of me because this has been better than all my real life ordering lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Angsty scenario with Tsukishima that ends in fluff with prompt: “We can’t.” and “say the words and I’m yours”

You sit beside Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as you eat your lunch on the grounds of your school. It was a ritual. You finish each of your classes, eat on the grounds under the tree, and spend time together listening to music through an earphone splitter that had three inputs. That way, you could all listen to music. 

Lately, Tsukishima wasn’t talking as much (not like he was a talker before). As you take a bite out of your sushi, you nudge the boy with his phone in his hand.

“Tsukishima! What’s up with you and your phone dude? You’ve been using it way too much! You have friends too ya know.” You glare at him. 

His eyes don't leave his phone and you nudge him even harder.

“Ugh, what do you want _____?” 

“Put your phone down! Who are you even texting anyway? Do you have oTHER FRIENDS?!” you tease as you fake shock. He rolls his eyes, going back to check his phone. 

~~~

“_____, this is Kanako.” 

Your eyes widen. Tsukishima’s hand was clutched to the girl’s hand beside him. You feel your chest become heavy, you freeze in place. 

“Oi- earth to dumbass? Say hi will you, don’t be rude~” He teases.

Yamaguchi knew of your crush on the blond. He didn’t know how to tell you about Kei’s apparent relationship with another girl. After all, they've been friends longer. He stays silent, most probably having met the girl before. 

You fake a small smile. “Sorry. I’m _____.” 

It was supposed to be a lunch out with Tsuki and Yamaguchi. Turns out Kei had other plans. 

“And how long have you been dating? Did you know about this Yams?” You look at the freckled boy.

“That’s none of your business, _____.” you pout at his remark. “She wanted to meet you, trust me it wasn’t my idea.”

Kanako steps forward and her arms wrap around you. Your eyes widen and you stay frozen on the spot. 

“_____! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Tsuki’s told me lots about you.” Her sweet smile brought bile to your stomach.

This was going to be a long day.

~~~

5 years later.

“Thank you so much for coming with me to the fitting, ____! I just… I don't have a lot of friends and my mom isn’t exactly a fashionista. ” Kanako exclaims as she holds your hand with a big smile on her face. 

It hurt. 

You enter the wedding gown store.

“What do you think of this one?” She pulls out a huge wedding gown. Sparkles adorned the whole thing from top to bottom. 

“it’s beautiful, no doubt. But don't you think it’s too grand? Tsuki’s a simple guy is all.” You murmur as you look through the other simpler dresses. 

She ponders for a second. “You’re right! Oh, what would I do without you _____?”

You smile at her. You spot a dress on the far back of the store. You gravitate towards it as Kanako and her mother talk about dress designs. You pull it out from the rack. Your breath hitches. It was a simple dress- pure white, neckline plunging far down the bodice. Lace covered it in just the right places. 

You walk down the aisle, this dress fitting perfectly on you. You look up, your parents, family, and friends watch with big smiles as they clap. Your eyes focus on the man in front of you, a black suit adorning his body. His black glasses sat on top of his nose, blond hair fixed up. You see him gasp and he gulps. 

“Beautiful.” He mouths. 

You feel tears rise to the surface and you quickly wipe them away. 

That wasn’t you. It would be Kanako. 

She'll look better in white than you ever could. 

“Kanako?” You call out. “What do you think about this one?”

~~~

It was a month before the wedding. You sit on Tsuki’s couch with Yams by your side. 

“How do you feel Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asks as he brings his blanket up. 

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“I meant about the wedding!”

Tsukishima sighs. “It’s a lot of stress.” 

You smile softly at him with guilty feeling in your chest. You needed to stop loving him. 

“You can push through Tsuki! How are you and Kanako?” you ask.

He throws his head back, covering his face with his hands. The tv turns into background noise.

“We’re doing okay. She’s probably just stressed…”

“Did anything happen?” Yamaguchi asks as he lowers the volume of the TV.

Tsukishima looks tired. Bags are present under his eyes and his body was heavier than usual. 

“Just a few arguements here and there. I’m alright.”

You all continue to watch the TV in silence. Suddenly, Yamaguchi’s phone goes off.

“Hey? Oh was that tonight? Gosh i’m so sorry! I’ll be home in a few minutes.” Yamaguchi mutters under his breath and stands to get his stuff together.

“What’s wrong Yams?” You ask. His nickname would never be forgotten.

“Mom needs me to help her cook tonight. We have guests.” He pouts.

Tsukishima nods and you stand to give him a short hug.

“Alright… I’ll see you soon I hope?” 

Yamaguchi leaves and you sit beside Tsukishima on the couch. 

You feel your heart beat fast. Should you leave? 

“Hey, Tsuki I should probably leave too…” You say as you stand up once again. He looks up and takes his feet off the table. 

“I’ll walk you.” 

~~~

You walk together in silence. The cold autumn wind blows through you and you shiver. Tsukishima shrugs off his jacket and hands it over to you. A blush coats your cheeks as you wrap it tightly around your body.

“Thanks…” 

He pulls out his phone and takes out the audio splitter. You take your earphones out of your bag and hand it to him. He plugs both his and your earphones in the splitter and then to his phone.

You walk closer together, the wire not giving you space. You feel your throat tighten and you feel nerves settle in your stomach. 

They were having trouble.

Maybe you had a chance?

“Tsukishima…” You call out. He takes off one of the earphones and looks at you. You freeze and so does he. You both stand in the middle of the street. 

You turn to face him directly. You look into his honey eyes and take a deep breath.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Your breath was shaky. But you knew you had to do it. Determination settles in.

“I love you.” 

Deafening silence. 

His eyes widen and he visibly gasps. He takes a step back. 

“_____, you have to be joking, this isn’t funny-”

“I’m not Tsukishima.” You feel yourself shrink into a little ant. Your ears were blushing furiously red and you feel your heart pounding against your chest, wanting to leave your body.

“_____.” Your name leaves his mouth in a whisper.

“We can’t.”

~~~

“Will you, Tsukishima Kei, take Kanako Ikuyo, as your beloved wife?” 

You stand beside the other bridesmaids. 

Kanako looked stunning. She was beautiful, done up to perfection. She had everything you could never have. 

Including the love of your life, Tsukishima Kei. 

You stare at Tsukishima and wait for his answer. Your chest feels heavy, eyes brimming with tears. 

You see his mouth open slightly. He looks at Kanako straight in the eyes. 

“I…” Your tear falls. Remorse engulfing your whole being. 

“I’m sorry, Kanako. I can’t do this.”

Tsukishima shakes his head and walks out of the garden. 

Your eyes widen in shock as were everyone else’s. You look at the best man, Yamaguchi and with mouths agape, you dash to your best friend. 

“Tsuki! Tsuki!” You both yell as you frantically search for the blond. 

Yamaguchi and you split up, in hopes of finding him sooner. You run out to the slope of the hill. 

There he was. His head in his hands sat on the ground in a tux. His knees folded to his body. 

“Tsuki!” You call out. You take your heels off and run towards him cautiously. 

Tsukishima bites his lip. What an idiot.

“_____, are you going with anyone to prom?” Yamaguchi asks. 

Kei’s ears perk up. He lowers the music of his headphones and proceeds to listen to your conversation with the green haired boy. 

“Nope. No ones asked me yet.” You say gloomily. Honestly, it sucked. 

The next day, Tsukishima comes to school with a box of chocolates. 

“Hey, _____. Do you have a date for the prom yet?” A boy with brown hair asks as he corners you by your locker.

“No, why?” You asked with a confused expression on your face. You didn’t even know the guy.

“Will you go with me?”

Tsukishima stops in his tracks. His heart sank to the bottom of the floor. He turns around, drops the chocolates in the trash, and leaves to go to his classroom.

He didn’t go to prom that year.

You call out to Tsukishima. He stands up.

You walk in front of him. Your light gray dress now soiled with dirt by the bottom.

He looks down, avoiding eye contact.

“Tsuki what’s wrong?” You bend over to catch his eyes but he looks away.

You don’t force him to talk. You stand in complete silence. The wind blows and the grass sways with it.

“This is your fault, you know?”

Your heart stops. How could it be your fault? He was in love with Kanako. After your confession, you completely ignored him, afraid of messing up their relationship even more.

“If only you noticed.” He bitterly chuckles. Your eyebrow scrunches. He looks up with a sarcastic smile on his face. Your eyes trail on him, still confused about the situation.

He looks down at you- his eyes meeting yours halfway.

“_____, you are an idiot.” He starts.

“You are one of the most stupid people I’ve known. You know why?” Fear and anxiety come over you. What was happening?

“You just didn’t see how much I fucking loved you.”

Your eyes widen and your mouth stays agape.

He loved you?

“I knew I wasn’t good enough for you. But I still hoped that you noticed me- that you would give me a chance to confess. But I was an idiot. I thought ‘hey you don’t stand a chance.’ Then Kanako comes along. Gosh, she reminded me so much of you. She was so bright, so caring, so beautiful, just like you. Every single moment I spent with her made me realize how wrong it was to be with her. She wasn’t you. And I’m an asshole, I admit. But _____, when you told me you loved me it was like all my feelings came back and hit me like a mother fucking truck because I remembered that I loved you.”

Tears stream down your face by the end of his speech.

Tsukishima Kei loved you.

You wrap your arms around his neck and he holds onto your waist, lips colliding. Each second felt like a dream, to have the one you love finally in your arms. Your lips move in sync. Tears run down your cheeks as you smile in relief, happiness, and love.

You pull away. His forehead rests on yours.

“Tsukishima Kei, say the words and I am yours.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I think you know who this is HAHAHA can I get whole wheat bread w yamaguchi, gochujang and horseradish? ... irl that sounds nasty HAHA ILY 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Scenario with Yamaguchi with prompts: “Sleep at my place tonight" and “Is that my shirt?”
> 
> Hello! I honestly don’t know who this is whoops! I love you toooooo! I hope you’ll like this (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> and you didn’t specify if you wanted fluff or angst so good luck

Dating one of the best pinch servers of the country was a task. Yamaguchi was constantly being called to practice, train, and each time he left, you feel your relationship deteriorate. 

You watch as he takes a deep breath through the TV screen.

It was just after hours. The school was quieter than a few hours ago. You sit at the bleachers of the volleyball court. Tadashi and you have been growing closer and closer as the weeks go on. They finish the last set and you hand Yamaguchi his yellow water bottle. 

His face was pink and dripping with sweat. 

“Thank you, _____!” He smiles bashfully. You hand him his towel and he takes a gulp out of his water. 

“You’re welcome, Yamaguchi.” You smile as you look up at him. Your eyes meet and you turn away with a blush on your cheeks.

“I-I’ll be back in a few minutes to walk you home, o-okay?” He stutters as he scratches the back of his head. 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

~~~

The walk home was peaceful. You walk a few inches away from the freckle-faced boy. Your heart beats calmly as you take in the sunset in front of you.

You continue to walk. Yamaguchi stops.

You turn back and stop your tracks. “What’s wrong, Yams?” You walk towards him and stop in front of him. 

He takes a deep breath. His bowed head rises to look you in the eyes with a determined look in them. 

“_____-chan? Will you go out with me?”

Yamaguchi stands in front of you, face younger than it was now. He was shorter back then. Your shocked expression changes into a full-blown smile. You giggle as he fumbles with the tips of his sweater. 

“It would be an honor.” 

You still remember how your heartbeat sped as you took in his words. 

Yamaguchi throws the ball in the air, his stance soon changing as he runs up towards the ball and jumps. The ball flew to the other side of the court, soon falling right after the net. Their opponents receive it with difficulty- Karasuno earns a point. 

You feel the knot in your stomach disappear- a bright smile now plastered on your face. 

“I’m so proud of you Tadashi.”

You jump up to wrap your arms around his neck. A big laugh echoes around the room, Tadashi’s arms wrap around your waist as he spins you around. 

“It’s all because of you, _____.” 

It was no surprise that your relationship stood strong til your third year together. You were his rock- his foundation- the roots of his success. 

His insecurities turn into his strengths as you always remind him of how amazing he actually is. His heart swells with pride as he watches you congratulate the rest of the team. 

‘I can’t believe she’s mine.’ he thought. 

The next round continues and you feel nerves come over you again. 

Tadashi puts his hair in a ponytail- you loved how he grew it out. You gulp, hoping, praying that they win this set. 

You put your hair in a ponytail and hunch back on your desk. You sat on Yamaguchi’s lap as he wraps his arms around you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. 

“We’re supposed to be studying, you know.” You tease as he whines against you. 

“We’ve been studying for so long, _____. We should take a break!” He exclaims as he rests his chin on your neck. His arms wrap around your waist tighter as the chill from the snow enters the room through the small crack in the window. 

You sigh and turn to face him, leaning forward to kiss his nose. He blushes. He always does when you catch him off guard. A smile creeps onto his face and he leans forward, pressing a soft peck to your lips. 

“I should get going, Tadashi… It’s getting late.” Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrow as you look back at the desk, attention now leaving him. 

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t leave! It’s late, and it’s starting to snow. Sleep at my place tonight.“ He can’t believe he just did that. 

Your cheeks turn bright pink.

“O-okay…”

The game continues. Each viewer sat at the edge of their seats as a rally between the two teams continues. You watch him, captivated by how at home he looks in the court. 

He jumps- shirt rising just above his belly-button.

“Is that my shirt?” 

You freeze in your tracks and pull the oversized shirt down your body.

“Tadashi! I don’t have pants on- go away!” A big blush covers your face as the green haired boy chuckles. He scratches the back of his head and smiles bashfully at you.

“But that’s what you wanted me to do last night!”

He got a pillow to his face right after that.

Karasuno wins the game. You scream excitedly and a bright smile is plastered on your face. You watch your fiance through the screen and feel tears fall form in your eyes, an overwhelming pride surging through your body. 

The team wraps their arms around each other in celebration of another grand win. 

Later that night you sit on the edge of your shared bed. The left side was empty most of the time. You ate dinner alone, the TV playing soft background noise as you sat in silence. You showered, got ready for bed, expecting a call from Tadashi (he always called you after a game.) 

You turn the lamp on and turn the ceiling lights off. Your phone suddenly rings just as you tucked yourself in the covers. 

You quickly answer it. 

“Tadashi!” 

“_____!” You say in unison.

“I’m so proud of you Tadashi! Congratulations!” You feel your tears peak through again and you try to mask it with happiness like you always did during phone calls like this.

Why? Because it has been 3 months. 12 long weeks without him by your side. But he was happy. He was pursuing his dreams and you were sat along on a bed way too big for one. 

“Thank you, _____. God, I miss you so much!” He says with melancholic tones. You bite your lip and try to refrain from crying. 

“I miss you so much more Tadashi! Go celebrate with the team and have fun tonight, okay?” You grip the sheets as a tear falls from your left eye. You close them, in hopes of regaining control of your emotions. 

“I will, _____. Won’t have too much since you’re not here though…” Yamaguchi blocks out the team’s cheering with his finger in his ear, in hopes of focusing on you and you alone- his soon-to-be-wife who is alone all the way back home. 

He feels a lump in his throat as you don’t respond. On the other end of the line, your lips quiver. God, you missed him so much. Your chest tightens as he speaks.

“I love you, _____.”

“I love you too, Tadashi- so so much. I’ll be waiting for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey can I get a white bread sandwich with Tanaka and tahini with a side of cotton candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy headcanons with Tanaka with prompt: “I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes”
> 
> Hi anon! I hope you like this as much as I did! We are all in need of some Tanaka fluff, let’s be real. (P.S everytime i post something two more requests come in someone save me HAHAHA)((But in all seriousness thank you everyone for participating (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧))

Tanaka Ryunosuke

\- You never thought of dating Tanaka. You were one of the new managers and having an older boy crush on your was not what you were used to. 

\- You would watch him as he was his boisterous self, but when it came to you, he calms down a little, he always had this glimmer of hope in his eyes.

\- you were friends, no doubt.

\- but that all changed when he came up to you one day, flowers in his shakey hand

\- “Will you go out with me, ______?” 

\- You say yes with a blush on your face. I mean, who wouldn’t? 

\- he picks you up (using his nee-san’s car) and like a gentleman, he picks you up on your front door, bowing down slightly to kiss your hand. 

\- He beams as he stands straight, his denim jacket making him look even more handsome than usual.

\- ideal boyfriend honestly

\- He takes your hand and he feels his heart beat faster and faster as you clutch onto his side, the autumn chills brushing through you

\- shit, she’s adorable someone help me. Tanaka thought he was gonna die before this date even started.

\- He takes you on a drive and it was like seeing a different side of him. As excited as he is on the court, he was calm, cool, and collected

\- at least on the outside, he looked like it

\- you talk as he drives. On the way to the dating site, you both sing along to whatever song comes on the radio. You feel drawn to his presence like steel on a magnet.

\- he parks the car below a hill and he smiles at you. 

\- “Wait- I’ll get that for you,” he says as he quickly leaves his seat and rushes to your side of the car. You take his hand with blushing cheeks and stand to leave. 

\- In his hand, he holds a picnic basket and two blankets. 

\- you walk up the hill, laughing as he tries to carry everything without help

\- “I can- oh gosh- I can do it, _____, no need to worry!” he says as he drops the blankets 

\- you laugh and take the two blankets.

\- “I can help you but, you’re gonna need to hold this,” you put your fist out, you’ve seen the vine way too many times.

\- “Oh! Okay, I can hold- whatever it is you need me-” he opens his palm, expecting something to be on it, instead, you put your hand on his and bashfully look up at him. 

\- he feels his heart stop. fuck. He’s falling harder and harder with every second.

\- you walk up the hill in peaceful silence as the cold breeze swipes through you both.

\- you reach the top and set up the blanket as Tanaka brings out the burgers he brought.

\- You eat as chatter overcomes. It was like you knew him for years. 

\- as the day comes to an end, the sun starts to set. You rub your arms in hopes of getting you warmer.

\- Tanaka notices, of course.

\- he takes off his denim jacket and wraps it around you as he leans closer to you, now inches apart.

\- you look up at him and lock eyes. 

\- His mouth lays agape and his breath is taken away as your eyes look into his. He was definitely looking at an angel

\- It took countless times of practice, trying to figure out what to say, how to do it-he even watched tutorials on youtube for heaven’s sake!

\- all the cool lines he practiced disappeared and he says

\- “I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes…”

\- and you do just as he says- heart pounding against your chest, you hold your breath.

\- his eyes close as do yours, he leans in closer.

\- this was meant to be.

\- you feel his soft lips press on yours and you knew this was where you belonged, in Tanaka Ryunosuke’s arms.

\- he kisses you harder, hand coming up to cup your face. He savored every moment of it. 

\- and as you both pull away, the orange glow of the sunset reflecting on your faces, you knew it was love. 

\- and it was only the first date


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i have a whole wheat bread with akaashi keiji with tahini and pesto? and also cotton candy for dessert? (this is my first time so did i do it correctly?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Akaashi Keiji with the prompts: “I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot and OH GOSH YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE UP” and “I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes”
> 
> Hi so yeah this was the scenario i worked hard on last nigHT BUT DIDNT GET TO POST SO I HAD TO REWRITE.
> 
> You guys are so precious ! Ya’ll actually care about how you order it makes me ajsfhksdgfadskfh
> 
> I hope you like this scenario dude! I dont know if its worse or better than my first attempt but we will never know (I think it’s still cute)

“_____, will you please just confess?”

You glance towards the lockers, hiding behind the column.

Akaashi Keiji was your bae.

He takes the books in his hands and places them in his locker. Soon, his upperclassman, Bokuto Kotaro comes over and pats his back.

You feel a small smile creep onto your face as you clench the box of chocolates closer to your chest.

Akaashi glances in your direction and you gasp.

Oh god did he see me? Crap he’s gonna think I’m a creep for staring at him i-

You were absolutely whipped for him.

“He’s obviously busy, Ryoka. I’ll do it next time!” you say with a bashful smile as you make a beeline away from the scene.

Ryoka gives you a look- you practically knew what it meant by now.

“You said that yesterday, _____. And the day before that, and before that, and before-“ Your cheeks flare up and you cover her mouth before anyone else hears.

“Okay! I get it! I’m just… He’s talking to Bokuto-senpai. They’re busy!”

Akaashi glances in your direction and sees the box of chocolates you had almost every single day. He gains a small blush and is soon interrupted by Bokuto patting his back.

“Akaashi!” He exclaims. Akaashi looks at the taller boy and closes his locker.

“Good afternoon Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto gives out a loud laugh and wraps his arm around his setter.

“You ready for practice?” Akaashi nods and takes another glance at you, to his dismay, you were gone.

~~~

You check your watch and see that volleyball practice was starting in a few minutes. You close the textbook and gather your things. As you wave goodbye to your friends, your heart pumps quicker against your chest.

You did this every time the team had practice. You loved the sport- and a certain black-haired setter made you love it even more.

You enter the gym and walk up the bleachers, saying hi to the usual people you saw every day. It was a routine, really.

You sit on one of the bleachers and smile as the team starts warming up. Your eyes fall on Akaashi- and with a small smile on your face, you watch as he stretches. His toned arms stretch above his head flexing his biceps and making your heart flutter.

He was so beautiful, words couldn’t describe how ethereal he was.

Soon, the game begins.

You daydream of having his arms wrap around you- snuggling closer to him you tilt your head to press a kiss to his soft lips.

Yeah, you could dream.

As a rally comes on, you do the usual, bring out the homework for the day and do it until practice ends.

Akaashi looks up from down below as the team takes a break. He watches as you write your notes with eyebrows scrunched.

You were everywhere, and Akaashi noticed you every time. You were like his guardian angel- he thought.

He sees you look up as the coach blows the whistle. He immediately looks back at the court, afraid of being caught staring.

“Oi- ‘kaashi,” Bokuto says with a whisper as he pokes the setter’s side.

Keiji looks at his friend- heart beating way quicker than it was supposed to. Did he catch him?

“What have you been staring at?”

Oh god, he noticed.

Thankfully, the coach starts practice again.

He never got to answer him.

~~~

Practice ends and you were still busied with your homework. You hear a loud close of a door and you look up.

The day was coming to a close and the sun waved its final goodbyes as she slowly set. You check your watch- you had to be going home.

Honestly, you didn’t need to be here. You could always just go home after school. But seeing Keiji in his field was so exciting. And you were so proud of him. 

You leave the bleachers and make your way out the gym. With your nose buried in your phone, you step on something weird.

““I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot!” You say as you look up. Piercing blue eyes come into view and you gasp, unable to move.

You stutter as you try to find the right words to say. Your heart was beating so damn fast and you feel your hands shake with embarrassment.

You had never gotten this close to Akaashi Keiji in your life. 

You short circuit

God damn

“OH GOSH, YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE-UP.” You exclaim. Akaashi’s breath hitches and he looks w=down at you with wide eyes.

You were so adorable

You gulp and suddenly, the realization hits you.

What the hell did you just do?

Well, there goes all the chances of dating him- nope- out the window.

You look away and turn around, face beet red reaching your ears. You quickly walk away, afraid of embarrassing yourself any further

Oh god oh god oh god _____ why did you do that you absolute idiot you should’ve just kept your mouth shut why- and his eyes looked so much bluer close up gosh you ruined everything-

“Hey,” You feel a hand touch your arm and you freeze.

Fuck.

Akaashi takes a deep breath. He knew he wanted to chase after you. But what happens then? He should’ve thought this through

The first time Akaashi Keiji sees you were in the opening ceremony of your first year. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a girl with a bow in her hair, clipping her hair out of her face. 

“Woah she’s cute.” He thought as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. 

To his dismay, you weren’t in the same class as him. 

As days go by, and with utmost research, he figures out your name. _____, a perfect name for a beautiful girl like you. 

You were everywhere he was. He always saw you lurking around with a box of chocolates in your hand.

You were beautiful after all, maybe those were from all the admirers you had. 

Akaashi felt his heart sink to the ground. He didn’t stand a chance. 

“_____, right?” Akaashi says as he walks to your front.

Duh, Akaashi, she obviously knew her name u dumb fu-

His thoughts are interrupted. You look to the ground, eyes not leaving your shoes. Your heart clammers in your chest as you panic inside. Your face was still red, hands still shaking from embarrassment.

You nod- not a word leaving your pretty mouth.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji.” He says. His arm rises and his palm open as he waits for you to shake it.

Your eyes glance at his hand. It was calloused- with long fingers- just like you imagined.

You lift your hand and he takes it, catching you by surprise. Your head lifts a little as your eyes widen. He shakes it with a firm grip.

His hands were soft.

“I see you around really often, are you my guardian angel?” He jokes as he lets go of your hand.

“Her hands are soft.” He thought.

You lift your head and avoid his eyes. You look at the buildings instead.

You feel a blush on your face (as if you couldn’t get any redder) ((You were literally about to explode))

“O-oh, m-maybe it was just a coincidence…” You stutter, trying to act nonchalantly as possible.

Akaashi chuckles. You die inside. What a blessing. He walks forward and the next thing you know, you were walking beside him.

“Even when you do your homework at the gym?”

Oh, shit he noticed.

Oh my god, he actually NOTICES YOU WHAT THE-

“W-well, I can explain- well, maybe I can’t but- um-“ Akaashi laughs loudly, a laugh you’ve never heard him do. 

A blush coats his cheeks and you feel your heart stop. 

“I’m kidding,” He says as he calms down. You feel a smile coat your lips and Akaashi’s blush goes into a deeper shade of red.

As you two talk, you don’t notice the change in the surrounding. By now, you’ve left the Fukurodani grounds and stop at a dainty little café.

Akaashi stops and you look up at him.

“Will you join me for a cup of coffee?”

~~~

You’ve peaked.

You were dating Akaashi Keiji.

You don’t know how it happened, you don’t know which God has blessed you with this opportunity, but here you were- walking home with him.

Ever since that day, he has always walked you home. After your classes, he would wait for you by your locker. As you come into view, he can’t help but smile cause this was actually happening. 

You sit at your usual spot by the bleachers and this time, your eyes don’t leave Akaashi at all. He would look up at you and wave, you giving one back.

It was a gloomy and cloudy day. Summer said goodbye and the cool wind greeted you instead.

Akaashi takes your hand. And, just like every single time, your cheeks are dusted pink.

Keiji chuckles. “Do you have to blush every time I hold your hand?”

You glare at him and bite your lip as embarrassment overcomes your body.

“W-well, it’s not my fault! It’s not like I can control it or any-“ You feel a drop of rain on your cheek and you stop talking. You look up and see dark clouds.

“’Kaashi, did you bring an umbrella?” You ask as the raindrop comes down one after the other. He shakes his head and you two stop walking.

You look up at him and he looks down at you. The sound of hard rain signaling you to find shelter.

At the same time, you run with hands still entwined.

Laughs escape your mouths as you finally find shelter at a bus stop. The glass was enough to keep the cold and the rain out. With giggles still leaving your lips, you glance at the boy and smile as h runs a hand through his slightly wet hair.

“We should’ve brought an umbrella.” He says with a chuckle. You smile and sigh as you try to fix your hair with your hands.

Akaashi’s hand combs through your hair and you stop to look up at him. Your eyes lock.

His hand runs through your hair, fingers slowly caressing your face by the end of it. His eyes don’t leave yours.

He cups your cheek and his heart stammers in his chest. He gulps. You look so beautiful.

You couldn’t seem to leave his gaze and he stares down at your lips. They lie agape out of reflex and you watch as his expression changes.

You’ve never seen him like this before.

He takes a deep breath, his body leaning closer and closer. You feel his breath near your nose and you stop breathing.

Akaashi was panicking. 

Was he supposed to say anything? IS he just gonna kiss you? 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” It was barely a whisper- drowned out by the loud pitter-patter of the rain, but you heard it still. His eyes stare into yours as a determined look overcomes his face. Your senses were clouded by him- Akaashi- Akaashi- Akaashi.

“You should close your eyes…”His thumb strokes your bottom lip and like a girl with a crush, you follow.

Your eyes close and Akaashi couldn’t hear anything else but his heartbeat.

His eyes flutter shut and he leans in closer, lips brushing against each other.

Akaashi’s lips were soft, just like you imagines them to be. He presses his lips against yours and you melt onto him. Your shoulders relax as you kiss him. His hand cups the side of your face, deepening the kiss.

At that moment, you realize that you didn’t fall in love with Akaashi Keiji the handsome setter of the Fukurodani volleyball team; but of Akaashi Keiji a handsome dork that secretly loves coffee and broccoli.

Never in a million years would you had thought things would end up this way.

But as the sound of the rain enters your ears, your thoughts are clouded by his lips on yours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! May I have white bread, meat (Shirabu), with Gochujang and relish, with cotton candy for dessert please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy headcanons on Shirabu with prompts: “sleep at my place tonight” and “Don’t pull away… not yet”
> 
> I don’t know how to write headcanons anymore HAHAHA I hope you like this bro! I’m not that knowledgeable on Shirabu (sadly) cause I haven’t written for him much… I apologize if anything is out of character! (oh my gosh so this was what OOC means I just realized that wow)

\- “_____, we should study for finals tonight.” Shirabu says as he pins you against the wall

\- “Only if we actually study, Kenjirou.”

\- He laughs and wraps his arms around your shoulder as he walks home with you.

\- it was true, finals were in fact coming up and what better way than to study comfortably in your boyfriend’s arms?

\- Plus, you knew you’d get a kiss every time he quizzes you

\- You reach his house in comfortable silence

\- “I’m home,” Shirabu says as he opens the door

\- His mom walks from the kitchen and grins widely as her eyes set on you

\- “_____! You’re here! Are you staying for dinner?”

\- “Wow mom hi your son is here too you know-“

\- She rolls her eyes and slaps him lightly with her dish towel

\- you laugh as the two bicker and you take your shoes off

\- You and Shirabu go to his room and start reviewing

\- Shirabus hair always falls to his face. Yet, every time you lecture him about his eyesight getting ruined, he ignores you

\- “Kenjirou, your hair-“

\- he shushes you and goes back to writing down his notes

\- you fake a gasp and he feels a smile creeping onto his face.

\- “How dare you shush me!” You feign hurt as a chuckle leaves Ken’s lips- he still doesn’t take his hair out of his face

\- you take a hair tie from your bag and slip it on your wrist. You stand up from your chair and rest your arms around Shirabu’s shoulders, your lips affectionately pecking his cheek

\- “What do you want, _____-“

\- you quickly tie his bangs up

\- the setter realizes what you’ve done as soon as he looks down, hair not falling on his face no more.

\- He looks at you with lips in a tight line, eyes saying really?

\- You smile brightly at your work

\- You tied it just right, the front of his short hair spiking directly towards the ceiling.

\- “See? Now you can look down without hair falling on your face!”

\- he spent the whole night with that hair tie on him

\- It soon turned 11 pm, you have eaten dinner with his family, studied a little bit, made out here and there, and here you were, laid down on the bed with Shirabu’s arms wrapping around your waist as your legs tangle underneath the sheets

\- You feel yourself dozing off to the sound of Shirabu’s deep breathing on your neck.

\- However, your phone chimes- a text from you mom

\- your eyes jolt open- it was way too late

\- You reach for your phone on his bedside table and quickly text your mom saying you had just finished studying

\- you try not to wake the sleeping boy and try to sit up

\- before you could, Shirabu stirs awake and his hands reach for your waist again, pulling you towards him

\- “Don’t pull away… not yet…” His husky voice echoes in your ear. Your heart pounds against your chest- damn this guy

\- “My mom wants me back, Kenjirou…” You turn to face him- eyes still closed and mouth slightly agape.

\- “Can’t you stay? Sleep at my place tonight… It’s too late for you to walk home…” He murmurs as his hand reaches for your head, pulling it towards his chest

\- you heart his heart beat and you are slowly lulled to sleep again

\- He was right though, you definitely couldn’t leave now!

\- Suddenly, your phone rings- Shirabu groans and lets go of you to answer your phone

\- “Babe that’s my mom-“

\- “Good evening, Mrs. _____, this is Shirabu.”

\- You feel your heart stop oh dear 

\- thank god your mom loved him

\- you wait- half asleep as your boyfriend talks to your mom (who knew it would come to this??)

\- “Don’t worry, ma’am. My parents are here as well, there will be no funny business…” He says with a blush on his face

\- you burst out in laughter and take the phone from him

\- “Mom? Did you just tell him not to have sex with me?”

\- Shirabu smiles and huffs as he watches you talk to your mom with a happy smile. His eyes gaze over your features, having memorizes them already

\- His arm folds behind his head, supporting it as he inches toward the headboard. He watches as your lips curl up into a smile, chest heaving as you laugh with your mom

\- He was absolutely in love with you

\- and with his hair still in its hair tie, you crawl back in his arms and rest your head on his chest- listening to the sound of his heart beating for you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a whole wheat bread with two slices of Kenma & lev with pesto & barbecue. And for desert may I have cotton candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Kenma and Lev with prompts: “my hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket” and “I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot and OH GOSH YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE UP"

**Kozume Kenma**

“Dude, Kozume-kun is the shit,” you say as your friend laughs at your choice of words. You had just come from one of their games and had been talking about it ever since it ended.

“That’s true, but can we please talk about Inuoka.”

Your friendship was one of the best you’ve ever had.

As you walk out of the gym, you spot Kuroo and Kenma leaving the locker rooms. Your cheeks turn a soft shade of pink (pfft definitely not because of how adorable Kenma looked in his hoodie) and your friend nudges your side.

“Let’s go congratulate them!” She says as she pulls you anyway without consent.

You come near them and your eyes land on the cat-eyed setter who was preoccupied with his phone.

“Bro stop pulling me I-” And just like you thought, you stumble on your feet and step on someone else’s.

“I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot!” You say as you look up and see who you bumped into. Then, your brain short circuits.

“OH GOSH, YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE-UP.” You stammer as you look into Kozume’s eyes. His face turns a bright shade of red and he looks away.

Kenma didn’t know if it was for him or not and oh boy was he embarrassed.

“It’s okay…” He mutters.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry it was totally my fault!”

In short, due to your friend’s awful impulsivity, you end up with Kozume Kenma.

~~~

It was currently 8 pm. It wasn’t that late, but for you and your shivering body, it was time to go home and sleep.

It had been a year since you met Kenma and everything started to fall into place like a shoujo manga. You end up dating and here you are, studying on his desk as he plays on his DS as he lies on his bed.

He rarely studies so when finals come up, you would always surprise him with a study date. You clench your eyes shut as your headache worsens. Although you went to school, you hadn’t been feeling well all day,

Kenma looks up from his DS when he hears a thunk on his desk. Your eyes were shut tight, head resting on the top of your math worksheets.

“_____? Are you okay?” He asks as he puts his game down, soon walking over to your side.

_____ takes a deep breath and turns her head to face the blonde boy.

“Just a little headache…” Kenma’s big eyes search yours for answers, he knew it wasn’t just a headache from how pale your face was.

His hand reaches to press itself on your forehead.

“You’re burning, _____.” He walks out of the room; soon returning with some medicine and a glass of water in his hands.

As he stands beside you, your arms wrap around his waist and you bury your head onto his warm hoodie.

Kenma shifts and is caught by surprise; his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Kenma takes hold of your hands and you look up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighs and your arms reach up to him. You stand up and Kenma holds onto your thighs, lifting you up as he carries you to bed like a toddler.

He puts you down on his bed and climbs into it laying next to you.

You drink the medicine and lay next to him, arms wrapping around his warm body. You were cold after all- and the snow wasn’t really helping.

Kenma enjoyed the heat radiating from your body and let you be as he curls up in a ball in your embrace.

Your fingers find their way to the pockets of his hoodie. Kenma feels your cold hands on him and he mutters.

“What are you doing-?”

“My hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket… You’re really hot.” You mutter back as you feel yourself being lulled to sleep. Kenma smiles as he remembers your first meeting.

It was definitely a cold winter night. But having you wrapped around Kenma was enough to keep his whole body warm with your love.

 

**Haiba Lev**

The smell of coffee in the morning was heavenly. You had just gotten out of your apartment in Tokyo, ready to face the day and grab a cup of coffee. With your hair tied up messily above your head, you walk into your usual coffee shop and fall in line.

“Hey. _____. 890 Yen.” The barista smiles as she hands you the usual order. You smile at her and give what is due- soon walking to sit on the two sitter table. You open up your laptop and start working on your next college project.

You had a habit of sitting with your legs to one side. Today was a reminder of that.

You feel a jab to your foot and you look up at the perpetrator.

He was handsome, tall, and his silver hair and cat-like eyes widen in panic.

“I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot and OH GOSH YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE-UP.”

A blush covers your cheeks as he says it in one breath. You tuck a strand of hair away from your face.

“I-it’s okay,” You say with a bashful smile.

“I-I know this is really weird, but I’ve been seeing you here every single day and I think you’re absolutely beautiful. May I sit with you?”

~~~

Who knew you had a thing for Russian guys?

Dating Lev was definitely an experience. He never failed to make you laugh, always boyfriend material for heaven’s sake! Today wasn’t an exception.

He holds your hand as you hold cups of coffee on the other. Spring was approaching, but the air was still chilly.

As soon as the thought of spring came around, you went all out- leaving your thick coat and dressing in something that you probably shouldn’t for the winter-spring transition.

You shiver and wrap your arm around Leva instead.

He looks down at you and smiles bashfully. He hands you his coffee as he stops on the side of the road. He takes out his scarf and then hick coat, wrapping it around you.

“You’ll get cold, Lev!” You exclaim as you try to unwrap the scarf.

“I’ve got you as my personal heater!” He wraps his arm around you and takes back his coffee cup.

“You just have to stick close to me~” He teases as he kisses your cheek, not caring about people staring.

Your cheeks turn pink, still not used to having affection thrown at you like that.

You end up in a park. Ordering hot chocolate from a food truck nearby, you stand by the unbloomed sakura trees. You feel Lev’s arms wrap around you, hands soon slipping into his coat.

“Lev what are-”

“"my hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket!“

You laugh at his flirty statement, pecking his lip after he kisses your cheek. His hands entwine with yours inside of the pockets of his coat. He leans on the tree, you leaning on him in the process.

As you watch the environment of the park, you take sips out of your shared hot chocolate. Lev’s hands leave your pocket for a second- turning you around. His hands slip around your waist and under his coat, pulling you in with a bright smile. His cold hands rest on the small of your back and he pulls you close.

Your gloved hand cups his cheeks as the other rests openly on his shoulder, preventing hot chocolate spillage.

He leans down and chapped lips collide.

His hot breath fanned your face as you close your eyes, pressing harder on his lips.

“Mmm, hot chocolate~,” He says between kisses. He smiles as you giggle. What a charmer.

You pull away, love-struck eyes looking into one another.

You take your hot chocolate back and take a sip- earning a chuckle from the boy. You hold your hot chocolate to your chest and he pulls you towards him, your head resting on his chest as he leans back on the soon-blooming sakura tree.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey can I have a white bread with pesto for Kageyama? I think it would be funny for him to do that XD and honestly i live for your headcanons. Thanks ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Headcanons with Kageyama with prompt: “I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot and OH GOSH YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE UP"
> 
> I love writing for Kageyama (unless you haven’t heard I love him) and I totally missed writing for stuff like this. You guys just love pesto dont you

\- Kageyama thought you were really hot

\- Like, above all the charts hot- a 15 out of 10

-He really doesn’t know what those feelings were? Why the hell was he always sweaty and shaky when you’re around??

\- You were good friends with Yachi and sadly- were joined in a different club

\- Finals were coming up and the volleyball team was wrecked

\- Everyone was working hard, constantly on the go, it was too much for sweet Kiyoko and Yachi. so, she asks you for help. They could only handle so much water bottle refills

\- You walk into the gym and see the team having their practices. Kiyoko was furiously taking notes on areas where the team could improve as Yachi refills water bottles.

\- Then she goes over to you, relief spread all over her face

\- “_____! Thank you so much for coming!” You smile at her

\- Then you hear yelling

\- You and Yachi look at the angry boys and see a certain tall blueberry on the floor- red-faced and groaning

\- “Gah! Kageyama what happened?!” Hinata yells as he stares at the setter with shock

\- You hear Tanaka and Noya laugh loudly as they clutch their stomachs

-“HAHAHA HE LITERALLY JUST STOPPED IN MID-AIR WHAT THE HELL-”

\- You, Yachi, and Kiyoko simultaneously run over- hoping for no injuries

\- “Kageyama-? Are you okay?” Kiyoko says- Noya and Tanaka now quiet as they watch Kageyama with envy; he was surrounded by 3 girls!

\- Kageyama just embarrassed himself; in front of you

\- He manages to get up and face the other way- he would much rather take laughs from his teammates than look at you

\- “I’m fine. I’m sorry for stopping the match.” He says to no one in particular

\- The match goes on- Hinata still giving Tobio weird looks

\- “Great set everyone!” Daichi says, walking over to you and the managers.

\- “Hey, there- I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Suga says as he trails behind the captain, grabbing a drink from you as well

-You introduce yourself as Yachi’s friend who was willing to help out for the day

\- “Oh! Thank you so much- guess our girls need help~” He says with a teasing smile. “Oi! Everyone come here and thank _____ for helping us out today!”

\- A blush comes over your face as you see a crowd of boys yelling and bowing towards you.

\- You bow and shake your hands “You’re welcome! It’s no big deal…” You scratch the back of your head with a bashful smile

\- Kageyama doesn’t even dare go near you- he was too nervous- he was sweaty- probably didn’t smell good- and he was-

\- “Hi! You don’t have a drink yet?”

\- Holy shit

\- He slowly turns around with a jolt and locks eyes with you; a blush soon forms on his face and the smell of your perfume overcoming his senses (you smell really good)

\- But suddenly your serene face turns into one of pain, Kageyama soon noticing that he has stepped on your foot

\- Way to go Tobio

\- “I’m so sorry I stepped on your foot and OH GOSH YOU LOOK HOTTER CLOSE UP"

\- He just couldn’t handle it

\- Thankfully, no one else heard due to the loud chatter

\- You look back up at him with wide eyes- cheeks now a tint of red as does he

\- He feels his heart sink to the pits of hell why am I such an idiot

\- Shock is wiped off your face and a smile graciously finds its way back as you giggle at the tall setter

\- “Uh- thanks? You’re pretty hot too.” You say with ease as you continue to giggle

\- Kageyama could die now

\- “Sorry about him- he’s an idiot but would you please go on a date with him?” An overly energetic boy comes and slings his arm around Tobio

\- “Dunce-face, I’m not an idiot!”

\- “Are too!”

\- “You’re the idiot!”

\- “I’m trying to hook you up!”

\- “By telling her I’m an idiot?!”

\- “I DIDNT MEAN TO-”

\- A laugh escapes your lips, the taller of the latter lets go of the former

\- “Sure, If he wants to take me~,” You say teasingly.

\- “Trust me he does-”

\- “idiOT LET ME SPEAK”

\- And that’s the story of Kageyama stepping on your foot and somehow ended up asking you out


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👑 hewwo, may i have whole weat with a slice of oikawa and some relish, vinegar, tartar, tahini--if it's too much you can choose which you think or feel would be best and fun--that ends with a bunch of cotton candies? please and thank you! 💖 👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Oikawa using prompts: “Don’t pull away… not yet”, “I’ve been stuck in this unrequited love for years!”, "I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes”, and “don’t make it harder than it already is"

“How is the ever beautiful _____ doing today?” 

Annoyed, you close your book and look up at the brunet. Hs bright eyes looked down at you with a teasing smile.

“Fine.” You absolutely hated him.

“Aw~ Don’t be so cold _____-chan! Tell me, are you free this Saturday?”

Ever since you laid eyes on Oikawa you knew you were gonna hate him. He had an attitude like he was the best at everything; always strutting like he was the man. He was followed by his fans everywhere and you absolutely hated it. He was just a boy- nothing special.

Your eyebrow twitches and you ignore him, opening your book again and writing down your notes.

Every day he would do this. He would flirt with you so much it was almost illegal. He had his fans, didn’t he? Why would he make it difficult for him?

~~~

The final bell rings and you leave the room. You stretch your arms and soon, you make your way home. The clouds were dark, rain soon making its way down on the pavement.

“Great…” You curse. You rush to the nearest building- a grocery store.

As you make your way inside, the rain crashed down- you were gonna be here for a while.

You sigh- as if this couldn’t get any better. You decide to walk around to pass the time. As you walked the soup aisle, you hear a familiar voice- high pitched and humming. You peeked at the other aisle.

It was Oikawa.

He was pushing his cart filled with various items. He was wearing glasses, his usual perfectly styled hair was in a small man bun on the top of his head. His black hoodie and shorts didn’t make him look like the usual Oikawa you knew.

His eyes left the box of cereal and land on you. A big blush coated his cheeks as he swallows- a bashful smile soon creeping onto his face.

“Hi, _____-chan…” He looked almost embarrassed to be seen like this. He hasn’t showered, he was sure his hair didn’t look its best right now- and the fact that you were seeing him in this state made him want to crawl into the cereal boxes.

“Hey…”

“I-I didn’t think you would be here…” For Oikawa, this was extremely strange. He wasn’t his bubbly self.

“I didn’t expect you here either but here we are- I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Your eyes look up to his black-rimmed glasses.

His eyes widen and he quickly takes it off. “I-it’s just for a dare-” He puts the cereal box back in the rack and misses, causing some to fall off of the rack.

A small laugh escapes your lips as he curses, blush reaching his ears as he picks up the boxes.

“I’m sure it’s not, Oikawa.” You bend down to help him. He looks up at you and smiles. He scratches the back of his head as he kneels.

“Sorry bout that… What are you doing here? You’re still in uniform.” He asks, hoping to get the attention off of his state.

You sigh and smile softly.

“I was walking home then it started to rain so, i’m stuck here til it stops.” A surprised look spreads on Oikawa’s face.

“I brought a car with me. I can take you home if you want.” He offers. His brown eyes stare into yours, a look he probably gave off to a lot of girls, you thought.

“No thanks, I’ll be fine.” You turn your head and walk away from him. Oikawa’s hand moves before he could think, grabbing your hand.

“I insist.” You turn, heart pounding against your chest. The fuck?

He looks at you with pleading eyes. You never noticed the freckles on his nose.

~~~

The car ride to your house was filled with idle chatter. Soon, you reach your house. He parks in front of it.

“Thanks for this, Oikawa.” You say as you unbuckle your seatbelt, grabbing your backpack from the back seat.

“I’ve been stuck in this unrequited love for years, I’d do anything for you, _____.” He says with a sad bashful laugh. You look back at him and your eyes lock. You never noticed how round his eyes were underneath the glasses.

The rain poured hard, but the sound of your heart beating against your chest was louder.

You hated him, didn’t you?

Then why did you want to feel his soft looking lips on yours?

Your mouth lays agape as Oikawa licks his lips; eyes glancing down at yours. He leans forward, not a care in the world.

He wasn’t who you thought he was. He wasn’t overly cocky- just proud of his achievements. He wasn’t the perfect guy- he had embarrassing moments just like everyone else. He wasn’t annoying all the time- he genuinely cares about other people.

And maybe it wasn’t an unrequited love after all.

You lean towards him, eyes staring at his lips.

“I’m going to kiss you now.. you should close your eyes.”

Oikawa’s voice didn’t sound as annoying as it usually did. It was low, creamy like butter on toast. Your mind leaves your body and your thoughts clouded with the brunet- your eyes close.

He leans forward, lips pressing against yours. It was quick- like the lightning that struck just a few moments ago. He pulls away slightly- only trying to test the waters.

The lack of heat disturbed you and your mouth moved- your mind couldn’t keep up.

“Don’t pull away… not yet.”

Your eyes were still closed, mouth agape. Oikawa was panicking on the inside. A blush coats his cheeks as he looks at you, awaiting another kiss.

‘So adorable…’

He did as told, eyes closing. His hand reaches to cup the side of your face- you tasted so good.

His lips are like a drug. You couldn’t get enough of him.

You held onto his shoulder and his hand traveled to your waist, pulling you closer and closer to him. Your hands roamed his hair and you kissed him harder.

He pulls away, biting his lip. You both take a breath- unknowingly forgetting to breathe. Oikawa rests his forehead on yours.

“Don’t make it harder than it already is… Are you doing this cause you feel bad for me?” He lets his thoughts out, unafraid and taking chances. What if you were just sorry for him?

You pull away with eyes open. You look at him with a blush on your face- one he doesn’t see too often around him.

“You’re not as annoying as I thought. Keep those glasses on, Oikawa. You look great.” You give him a shy smile and take your bag.

“I’m free tomorrow night.” You open the door and rush to the inside of your house- a jittery feeling erupting in your stomach as you lean against the back of the door. You feel your whole face contort into a smile.

Oikawa’s mouth hung open, shock still present in his mind. He gripped the steering wheel and seconds later, an excited smile creeps onto his face.

He bites his lip, a laugh soon escaping his lips as he rests his head back on the headrest.

He should go grocery shopping more often.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could I get white bread with two slices of Kageyama and Nishinoya with salsa with a side of cotton candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy headcanons with Kageyama and Nishinoya using the prompt: “I’m sad, give me a hug”

**Kageyama Tobio**

\- Kageyama was gonna scREAM

\- A guy was being way too close to you

\- As he glared at the boy from a few meters away, he feels his blood boil

\- Was he not enough for you? He tried so hard to make you smile and make you laugh but he just didn’t know how!!!

\- someone help him this insecure little blueberry wants to love you to the best of his ability

\- His heart breaks a little as the guy you were talking to made you laugh

\- “I need to go, Ikuya! Kageyama’s waiting for me.” You say as your laughs calm down

\- “Right, girlfriend duties~” He teases

\- A blush creeps onto your cheeks as you giggle at him “Will you stop!”

\- You both say your goodbyes and you make your way to your usual meet up spot.

\- Kageyama panics- he was supposed to wait at the meetup, not eavesdrop on you

\- Kageyama freezes as you bump into him

\- “Oh! Hey, cupcake.” You say with a smile as you place a kiss on his nose

-His face turns bright red and he looks away.

\- The walk to your house was silent

\- Usually, you would be under his arm as he wraps it around your body. But, Tobio felt like he wasn’t good enough- he wasn’t the smartest- not the most handsome boy out there (which is totally a lie if u may say so, but he didn’t say this out loud so yeah)

\- You poke his arm and he looks at you. You knew how his mind worked. The on and off insecurity would always bug him, and whenever he was quieter than usual, you knew it was on

\- Your eyebrows furrow in sadness and an idea pops into your head

\- “Kageyama, I’m sad, give me a hug!” You demand as you stop in front of him with arms wide open

\- Hie eyes widen as he stares at you. His mouth opened and he doesn’t move from his spot

\- “I’m waiting!” You say with a sad face.

\- He does as told, scooping you up in his arms, burying his head on your shoulder. He loved hugs, you knew that, but he was always too shy to say so.

-As you held onto Kageyama, he feels his worries fade away. You loved him, not that brat of a guy who had made you laugh.

\- “My heart beats for you, Tobio.” You whisper with a smile, hoping your message reached his heart.

\- He clutches your shirt and takes a deep breath, pulling away and cupping your face. He leans forward and places a kiss on your soft lips

\- “And mine to yours, _____. Thank you.”

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

\- Noya was betrayed

\- You invited him over to study and him being him, he thought you wanted him to come over to make out cause “that’s what happens in the movies’

\- When he arrived, he was brought up to your room and lo and behold, your books were scattered on the table

\- He looks at the desk with his mouth open, as if shocked to see books on a “study date”

\- “You okay Noya?” You ask as a giggle escapes your lips.

\- He nods anyway, slightly disappointed

\- “Curse American movies…’” he mutters

\- “What?”

\- “noTHING”

\- A few minutes of studying later, he was bored as hell. He wanted to make out! Not study!

\- You were writing your reviewer down and it has been 10 minutes of you immersed in your work.

\- Noya pouts, he needed attention too!!!!!

\- An idea pops into his head and he takes a deep breath- he had to get into character

\- “_____, I’m sad, give me a hug!”

\- You look at Noya with an eyebrow raised. The way his lips were pouting made it seem so obvious.

\- “Noya, you don’t have to tell me you’re sad if you just want a hug.”

\- A blush coats his cheeks and he shakes his head

\- “Th-that’s not what I’m doing at all! I just really am sad!”

\- You give him a look and he pouts for real

\- “Notice meeee! Stop studying!” He drags out. You laugh at his attempts to make you feel guilty

\- “But you said you wanted to study!”

\- “I thought you meant make out!”

\- A loud guffaw leaves your mouth and you clutch your stomach for dear life

\- He was just too cute

\- “We will if you really want to, babe.”

\- Noya punches the air “Alright-!”

\- “Only if you answer my quiz questions”

\- “nO, I WANNA KISS YOU-”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh ooh! Can I have whole wheat bread, a slice of Semisemi, Tabasco, Barbeque, and cotton candy please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Semi with prompts “Are you just going to leave me here?“ and “my hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket”

“Eita-kun, I need to go!”

“Are you just going to leave me here?” The silver-haired setter looks up at you with sad puppy dog eyes. Bottom lip jutted out, he holds onto your hand.

“Eita,” You look back at him with a small smile, bending down so your face was in line with his. Your free hand cups his face, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m literally just going to the bathroom.” You flick his forehead and laugh as you leave.

He groans and rubs his forehead. He shakes his head and leans back on the couch again. He pauses the movie and waits for you. The blanket you wrapped around yourself just a few minutes ago was thrown carelessly over the couch. Semi smiles as he lays down, your scent filling his nostrils. He rubs his shoulders. It was a cold night, and like an idiot who ran as soon as he saw the words “Come over” on his phone, he wore nothing but a thin black shirt and shorts.

You came back soon feeling fresher and more relieved. Semi smiles and sits down, arm draping over the head of the sofa. You lay against him, legs curling on the couch.

His arm wraps around you and he plays the movie.

He’s been here for about an hour, and the movie was halfway done.

But honestly, you don’t even know what the movie was about, still.

Why you might ask?

Semi’s eyes gaze over you again. You soon look up, knowing what he had in mind. You giggle and he pulls you onto his lap with a laugh. Your arms press against his as you cup his face with both hands. You bite your lip and he presses his lips to yours. His lips travel all over your face- bringing butterflies in your stomach and laughter escaping your mouth.

“Semisemi~ The movie’s almost finished!”

He stops peppering your face with kisses and presses his forehead on yours with closed eyes.

“We don’t even know what’s going on, babe.” He whispers.

His hands squeeze your sides and you groan. He pulls away and looks up at you with an innocent and bashful smile. His cheeks had a light tint of pink.

“That’s cause we’ve literally been making out the whole time.” You say with arms crossed.

“Exactly! So what’s the point of watching when we don’t know the story?” He reasons.

“You’re impossible, Eita.”

“You love me!” He wraps his arms around you and brings you closer to him, engulfing you in a hug.

You huff. “Yeah, you’re right.”

You stay in his arms, enjoying each others presence. Until

“Babe I’m hungry.” He whispers as if it was a secret.

“Then get something to eat.” You whisper back.

~~~

The delivery man arrives and you take the food from him. It has been a hot minute and you both grew hungrier and hungrier. Semi sat on the dining room chairs and propped his elbows up; watching as you prepared the food.

“A little help maybe?” You suggest as you see him watching you. He stands with a smirk.

As you take the plates and place them on the table, two cold hands press against your thighs.

“Eita!”

“What? My hands are cold, let me put them in your pocket.” His lips come quick, stealing kisses from your left side. His hands were in your front pockets, holding your waist to him.

“Yeah, sure.” You roll your eyes lovingly and continue preparing the food.

As you take the boxes and move the food to your bowls, Semi rests his chin on your shoulder, hugging you from behind still.

His hands leave your pocket and move to your waist- he couldn’t get enough of you. You were, in his mind, perfect wifey material.

A laugh escapes your lips and you turn to him with a shy smile.

“I’m perfect wifey material?”

His eyes widen- he indeed has said that out loud.

A hot blush creeps onto his cheeks and the coldness in his hands fade.

“I-i mean- yeah- you are!” He exclaims nervously. He bites his lip and looks away, scratching the nape of his neck as he busies himself with taking out the cups.

You stop fixing up the food and surprise him by jumping on his back- after he’s placed down the glasses of course. He catches you, stumbling a little.

“_____, what are you-”

You hold onto him and tilt your head to the side, kissing his cheek. Unexpecting it, Eita gasps and holds onto your legs tighter.

“You’re the cutest~”

“Yeah yeah, whatever let’s eat.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Could I have a white bread sandwich with a slice of the blueberry cutie and a slice of our Grand King with vinegar? Lots of cotton candy!! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anon! I only made Kags cause i’ve already written for Oikawa with this prompt! I hope this was fluffy enough

\- This little (not exactly little) blueberry is a little dense- not only in terms of muscle but also in terms of his love life

\- Being his neighbor meant two things: there would be volleyballs thrown over your fence and you had a lot of time spent with him

\- The first time you saw him was when you moved to his neighborhood. The moment you laid eyes on him, the first thing you thought of was in fact- a blueberry

\- “Tobio! I’ve been tossing this ball for a bajilion hours!” Little you complained

\- Tobio looked at you and pouted “But i’ve only done it perfectly twice!”

\- “Everything is perfect when you do it, Tobio! Let’s play!”

\- Middle school came around and you were stuck together like two peas in a pod; there was no Kageyama without _____, and no _____ without Kageyama.

\- “Oi- Kageyama will you chill out?” Kindaichi says as Kageyama tosses towards him too fast

\- Kageyama changed over that year- when Oikawa-senpai left, he was like a completely different person to the people around him

\- But not to you

\- He would show you his frustrations. Many days were spend with him laid down on your lap as he cuddled his Mikasa volleyball

\- Today was one of those days

\- They had lost a match just a few hours ago- they weren’t going to nationals.

\- As you watch TV at your house, Kageyama looks up at you with eyes reflecting his innermost feelings.

\- You notice his stare and look down at him with a small smile

\- He sighs and scoots over closer; he letting the ball fall and arms wrap around your waist as he buries his face in your shirt.

\- Your heart beats faster- was it the coffee?

\- Looking back, it probably wasn’t.

\- Karasuno high was a new start for him. He gained new friends that had his back- he was finally happier.

\- Prom season came around. You had always gone to prom with Kageyama- and it wasn’t even like a date (to your dismay). But this year was different

\- It was prom night and you wore a beautiful dress- simple yet made a statement. As you enter the gym (alone) your eyes fall on the handsome setter with his arm around a girl you didn’t even know.

\- You stop and the smile leaves your face. You stay with your other friends instead.

\- A few hours later, Kageyama approaches you- the girl he was with earlier had gone dancing with her friends.

\- “Where have you been?” He asks sternly. You look up at him and shake your head.

\- “Doesn’t matter.”

\- “Yes it does, _____, where the hell have you been?”

\- “I don’t have to be with you all the damn time Kageyama-”

\- “You’re not answering the damn question!”

“And we were supposed to go to prom together!”

\- Kageyama’s eyes furrow and his mouth opens.

\- “We are at prom.”

\- You groan in frustration- he was dense. And you just had to fall in love with him, didnt you?

\- “And you were literally with another girl!”

\- “She’s my friend!”

“- AND IM YOUR FRIEND TOO ARENT I?!” You shout over the disgustingly happy music. Tears start to well in your eyes.

\- “What? Of course you are- why are you crying?!” He was panicking- he has never seen you cry before. It was always him relying on you. It was always him receiving- over and over again.

\- “I’ve been stuck in this unrequited love for years!” You laugh bitterly

\- The music continues to blast- but your voice continues to echo in Kageyama’s mind. He physically stops breathing

\- And at that moment, you blew up.

\- “Kageyama freaking Tobio; I have been in love with you all this time. And i’m tired. I’m tired of being just your friend! I’m tired of being the only one who’s actually feeling this! Cause I love you!” Tears started to stream down your face and your makeup was probably all smudged up.

\- Kageyama comes to his senses- he finally understands. Who was there for him when he needed someone the most? Who was the one who made him happy and make him smile when it seemed like nothing was going his way?

\- The egg finally cracked

\- And in the heat of the moment, Kageyama cups your face and presses his lips to yours.

\- You didnt have time to react- a gasp leaves your lips as he does so.

\- “You know i’m stupid, _____. You could’ve just said so…” He says as he looks away, hiding his face with his arm, his other hand holding yours.

\- “Kageyama what the hell-!” A blush covers both your faces and you turn into a stuttering mess.

\- “What?! You just said you loved me! And I-I think I love you too!”

\- “kagEYAMA WHAT THE FUC-”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get whole wheat bread with a slice of Tsukishima topped off with relish and cotton candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Tsukishima with prompt “Don’t pull away… not yet”
> 
> Hi, anon! I hope you like this scenario I really enjoyed writing this (which is uncommon tbh). I listened to How Will I Know by Sam Smith while writing this so that’s probably why its emo as hell.

Falling in love is hard.

It takes twists and turns; he likes you, then soon he doesn’t care. He buys you chocolate then he pretends you’re not there.

Tsukishima Kei was hard to understand. As simple as he looked, he was full of mystery. He didn’t speak much- the common use of irony and sarcasm didn’t hurt anyone. But though he wasn’t a big fan of words, the way he held you- the way he touched you always sent sparks all over your body.

Dating him was another thing.

He would be so into not making you a big deal- his pessimistic mind always got the best of him. He always thought he was never good enough for anyone- everyone deserved better.

But that just wasn’t it with you.

He gave you so many signs of uninterest as if he didn’t confess the night before.

He was always quiet- always thinking that he was just another guy that came into your life.

It had been 5 months of dating.

Sitting with him by the beach was calming. As you had your toes buried in the sand, Kei’s eyes fall across the ocean. It was a quiet date, you two were never one to talk anyway.

~~~

The date starts with Tsukishima picking you up at your house. He knocks, soon taking off his earphones and draping them around his neck.

You open the door with a small smile- seeing him always made your day.

You wore your best swimwear with a modest cover-up. As he stands outside your door with a soft blush, he holds out a hand for you.

“You look good.” He says as your hand falls on his. Your heart beats quicker- cherry red cheeks matching his shorts.

“You do too, Tsukishima.” You wrap your arm around his, slowly walking your way to the beach. He hands you an earbud and you put it on- the soft melody of one of your favorite songs playing in both your ears.

Kei was always observant; always knows the little details. Your favorite song, favorite color, hell, even your favorite pair of sunglasses. And you loved him for it.

~~~

You lay beside him as you watch a movie on his couch. His arm was wrapped around your shoulder- pulling you close to him. The blanket wrapped around you bodies was not as warm as the feeling of you in his arms.

It was late. This was the 4th movie you’ve watched today. Today happened to be your 3rd month anniversary.

You feel him shift underneath you and you both adjust to a different position. You lay your head on his chest, his cheek pressed onto the top of your head.

You play with his hands- a habit you fell into as soon as you started dating. Your fingers played with his, feeling every part of his hand. He let you.

Your fingers trail over his palm, quickly writing the words: I love you.

“What are you writing?” His deep voice enters your ears and you blush.

“Guess.”

You write it again and this time he gets it. You feel him stiffen. Tsukishima gulps- panicking in the process.

You loved him?

Maybe he misunderstood what you wrote.

“W-we should go to sleep.”

~~~

Ever since that night, you didn’t dare say those three words.

You breathe in the salty air and run to the ocean, pulling Kei behind you.

“Oi- oi- oi, calm down will you?”

“Will you stop being a spoilsport and just have fun with me today?”

He sighs and rolls his eyes. As soon as you look back at the sea, a fond smile creeps onto his face.

He knew he loved you.

Why couldn’t he just say it?

The last time you told him you loved him, he was a mess. He didn’t know what to do. Cause he did love you. He did. But what was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to trace the letters on your hand? Would he just say it casually?

Kei sets up the umbrella as you lay out the blanket.

He takes the drinks you bought beforehand and sits beside you, offering you one.

You take a breath, closing your eyes. Kei’s eyes don’t leave your face. His chest tightens and honestly, he was gonna combust from the way you looked. You’re beautiful.

You both spend the day with each other, eating ice cream, playing in the water, catching smiles and catching feelings.

He even ditched his earphones.

As the sun sets and your wet hair sticks over your skin, Kei knew it was time. As you lay your head on his chest and close your eyes, Tsukishima falls for you- hard.

You take your phone and lift your head.

“It’s getting late-”

“Don’t pull away.” He says sternly, catching you off guard.

You look up at him with slightly wide eyes. Your eyes meet his honey brown ones. His cheeks were both sunburnt and blushing, a perfect shade of pink.

“Not yet.” He continues as he looks down at you. You took his breath away.

He takes a breath and you sit up to face him. Your knees were pressed against your chest; his legs wrapping around you.

The sun was a beautiful shade of orange and red- but nothing compared to how gorgeous he thought you looked at that moment.

You were the one to bring joy to his life- the one to make him smile with your crappy jokes and bad attempts at flirting. You made him happy, sad, even angry sometimes. But he knew you loved him.

And he knew he felt the same.

“I love you.”

It was barely a whisper but you heard it clear. The waves roll, forgotten and abandoned as you bask in Tsuki’s presence.

He loved you back.

And that was enough.

Your lips curve into a soft smile. Kei’s hands reach up to cup your face. His eyes bore into yours, able to say what he couldn’t put into words. Your eyes close, his lips soon colliding with yours in a soft chaste kiss.

His lips move against yours, feelings poured out into it. His eyebrows scrunch as he kisses you harder and full of the emotions he couldn’t tell you.

You both pull away and your hands reach up to play with his wet blond hair.

“I love you too, Kei.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Angst - fluff scenario with Oikawa with prompts “Give me a chance” “don’t make it harder than it already is" and “One of these days, I’m gonna say no.”
> 
> Hi, anon! I hope this was angsty enough. I can say that it isn’t as fluffy as I think it should be, but its gotten real longer than I thought it would be! I hope you all enjoy crying and getting hurt~ (this is literally a 1.6k word fic woah)

Oikawa Tooru was definitely a beautiful boy.

“Hi, Oikawa-senpai! How was your day?”

He was handsome, charming, incredibly sweet, had the talent,

“Oikawa-senpai, do you need anything?”

He was also big headed, struck by his fame.

“Senpai, I got you chocolates!”

Oikawa Tooru was your idol- a crush; an icon you dreamed of having.

But to him, you were just another fan.

Tooru knew he was famous, he knew lots of women threw themselves at him. He knew you would just be one of those girls who didn’t stand a chance.

“Good morning, Oikawa-senpai!”

He bites on his bottom lip as he hears your voice. His eyes clench shut and he tries to calm himself.

“I’ll see you at the gym, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi leaves the setter, fully aware of your presence. Iwaizumi hated how Oikawa treated you. Hell- he didn’t deserve that much attention- especially from a sweet girl like you.

He takes a deep breath and turns around, a fake smile on his face.

“Hello, _____-san.”

You felt special, although the name was formal, you were the only one he called like that.

“I watched your game with Shiratorizawa again and I think you’re just absolutely amazing and-”

“Look, I really need to go to practice right now.” Oikawa turns around to leave and you reach out to hold onto his sleeve.

“Can I come with you?” You ask with a bright smile.

Oikawa really didn’t want you to come. He takes a deep breath. He nods reluctantly. A bright smile covers your face and he looks away from you.

“One of these days, I’m gonna say no…” he mutters as he walks towards the gym with hands in his pockets.

“Did you say something?”

“Oh, nothing.”

~~~

“Here’s your towel, Oikawa-senpai!”

Oikawa wipes his face with his sleeve and puts on a fake smile for the nth time. He was hanging on to a single thread and he was gonna snap.

“Thank you, _____.” He says. He takes the towel and looks away from you.

“Do you need your water bottle? I can get you some more if you want! How about you, Yahaba-senpai?” You offer the team some drinks and they take some from you with a smile.

“_____, you really should be out manager~” Hanamaki teases as he wraps his arm around you.

You blush and give out a hearty laugh. “I’d love to but-”

“Um, no?”

Eyes fall on Oikawa. He let it slip.

Iwaizumi’s jaw drops. He did not just say that. He glances at you and bites his lip.

You look at Tooru with eyes wide. Your smile leaves your face and you physically deflate.

You look at everyone who’s got their eyes on you, quickly huffing out an awkward laugh.

“Y-yeah I mean, that would be- um- not a great idea.” You hunch your shoulders and give everyone a small embarrassed smile.

~~~

It was a bad day. Oikawa’s knee had been acting up lately and he had to sit out a few days of practice. Today was the worst. Since he’s been unable to practice, he was sat on the bench, watching as everyone else improved. He smiles through the pain, the occasional positive remark leaving his lips- he was proud though.

“Hi, Oikawa-senpai! I got you a knee brace.” You walk up to him with a gift-wrapped box.

Oikawa looks up at you and purses his lips in a tight line.

‘Yeah, as if I didn’t know about my knee.’

He nods and takes it from you, leaving it beside him.

You smile and take a seat next to him- the sound of boys running and hitting the volleyballs echoing around the gym.

“I was researching last night and I found some exercises you can still do that won’t damage your knee-”

“_____, I’m not feeling well today.” His voice was low- almost like a growl. His head ached. His body craved for the sport. It wasn’t only his physical state that bothered him. He was sat out as everyone else played and had the time of their lives. It was his third year for heaven’s sake. He had to get better.

“Oh! Do you need help? Are you going home? Are you-”

“Oh my god please shut the hell up for once!” He yells, stopping everyone in their tracks. He was seething, hands gripping the bench; knuckles turning white. He closes his eyes, teeth clenching.

You sit beside him with mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

“I-I was just trying to-”

“Stop trying, will you?! I’m not gonna date you!” He looks right into your eyes.

A sharp pain stabs you in the chest. You feel your mind blur and your eyes fill with tears.

Oikawa knew he messed up the moment you ran out of the gym.

“Shittykawa what the hell was that?!” Iwaizumi stomps over with eyebrows scrunched. His hand raises to slap the setter’s head.

“Yeah, dude that was NOT cool,” Matsukawa says as he walks over, the same look in his eyes.

“Why would you do that to sweet _____?” Yahaba scolds.

Oikawa couldn’t believe everyone.

“What? She’s been so annoying! She literally follows me around everywhere and is literally always on my tail!”

“Oikawa freaking Tooru she’s been nothing but support not only to you but to everyone on this damned team!” Iwaizumi was disappointed. He made no effort to hide that from his best friend.

“Support? What, by kissing up to everyone? Acting like she’s part of OUR team?!”

“She is part of the team! Oh my god, do you hear yourself right now? Oikawa she has done nothing but help us! Do you even bother to talk to her? Do you actually think she’s here just for you?”

Tooru stops talking. Guilt overcomes his entire soul as his best friend looks him in the eyes.

“We get it, your knee sucks. But who told you to take care of yourself other than me? Huh? Who got you a damned knee brace to help you get better? Those aren’t cheap! Who always has your back other than me? Who actually gives a shit about who you actually are and not who you’re portrayed as in the media?!”

~~~

It was quiet.

Oikawa had calmed down ever since the scenario. It has been 3 days. His knee wasn’t getting any better, his whole being protruded with guilt and shame as he walks the halls of Aoba Johsai.

He didn’t see you around. Who would want to see him after what he’s done?

The bell rings and Oikawa takes a deep breath. With Hajime’s help, he stands up, anchoring himself on his ace.

“-I heard they’re selling milk bread today do you wanna go get some?” His friend asks as he adjusts Oikawa’s grip on his shoulder.

“Can we go somewhere first?”

~~~

Oikawa walks down the stairs, with Iwaizumi of course, and ends up on the second floor. He stops in his tracks.

He didn’t know what class you were in.

He looks around to find you, looking like a lost puppy.

“She’s in class 2-c.” Oikawa looks at Hajime and nods. They walk over to the sliding doors and they take a peek inside.

“Hello, Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai. Is there anything you need?” The class president asks with a smile.

“Um, is _____ around?” Oikawa asks hopefully.

The president’s face drops. “She hasn’t been to class the last few days, I’m sorry but I don’t know what happened to her…”

“Do you have contact with her?”

“She hasn’t been answering any of our messages.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi thank the president and leave the room, slowly walking down to the cafeteria.

“I messed up,” Oikawa admits as he stares at the floor. He missed having you be around him all the time. He missed hearing your annoying (not really) voice asking him if he needed anything.

He missed you.

~~~

“I’ll wait here, Oikawa. Don’t mess up this time.” Iwaizumi stops the car and looks at his friend.

Tooru has never been so embarrassed in his entire life. He nods and gets out the car. As he holds a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he walks up the front door as his friend turns the engine off.

He knocks on the door; his foot taps nervously and his heart hammers against his chest.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opens.

You stand there with tired eyes; the usual glimmer in them now replaced with a dull sheen. Your eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Hello, Oikawa-san.”

God, he fucked up.

“Hi, _____.” Oikawa prepared his speech. He knew what he should say- he practiced it all night.

But why couldn’t he speak?

He stood there with eyebrows raised and mouth open, nothing comes out.

You look down at your feet.

“Don’t make it harder than it already is, you don’t have to feel bad for me.” Your voice was raspy like you haven’t spoken in days.

“_____, I-”

Oikawa stops and stares into your eyes. He takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He lets it out in one breath, voice cracking.

You nod a few seconds later.

“You’re forgiven. Goodbye-” You start to close the door and Oikawa panics, shoving his foot between the door.

“Wait!”

You close your eyes tiredly as if the pain wasn’t enough. You open the door again and look up at him.

“I brought these for you.” He says as he stretches his arms, the bouquet not closer to you.

“Oikawa-san-”

“Give me a chance.” He looks right into your eyes with a determined look in them.

“Give me a chance to show you how sorry I am and to make it up to you. I- sorta missed you…” He admits bashfully as he scratches the back of his head.

Oikawa couldn’t breathe. You stay silent as if thinking of the pros and cons of this situation.

Then, by some miracle, a soft smile creeps onto your face; bringing butterflies to Oikawa’s stomach.

“Okay.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Can I get a whole wheat with wasabi, cotton candy for dessert, with Kuroo and Yamaguchi??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Kuroo and Yamaguchi with prompt “I couldn’t sleep last night. your scent was everywhere”
> 
> Here you go anon! Hope you like it :-) (Just so u know I listened to If These Sheets Were The States by ATL when I wrote Kuroo’s hihihi)

10 000 kilometers away.

You were more than 10 000 kilometers away from Kuroo Tetsuro.

He was filled with talent- that of which brought him halfway across the world from you.

In high school, he dreamed of going to nationals. 10 years later, he’s at the international game for volleyball.

This was an amazing experience for him. He was doing what he loved the most; but not with the person he loved the most.

As Kuroo sits on his bed, muscles drained and heart empty, his mind races with thoughts of you.

Being in a different city was scary. Although it was a new experience, it wasn’t the same without you.

He missed you.

Tetsuro looks at the clock as he drapes the towel around his neck, catching the droplets of water from his hair.

10 pm.

2 am.

Sleeping is hard- you noticed. Having a bed too big and having to sleep alone with no one to hold was hard.

You toss and turn in your bed, trying to get into a comfortable position. Of course, you still couldn’t sleep. You bury your face in the pillows. The smell of Kuroo’s shampoo and cologne enters your nose. You take a deep breath, taking in the smell of him and pretending that he was here.

A flash of light comes from your phone, the familiar ping of your notification startling you.

You turn and reach for your phone with squinted eyes.

‘Are you up?’

A smile creeps onto your tired face and you quickly unlock your phone, not bothering to reply.

Kuroo’s screen lights up and his phone rings. A bright smile stretches across his face.

“Hey, babe.” He says as he accepts the video call.

You smile weakly at him with a blush, you missed him a lot.

“Hi.” Your voice was groggy, not being able to speak that much as you were alone most of the time.

“I miss you.” Kuroo couldn’t keep it to himself. He wanted you to know that being without you was terrible. He misses your smile, your snarky comebacks, and the way you look at him like he was the only one in the world.

“I miss you too, Tetsuro.” Kuroo’s heart beats against his chest (he could never get used to that.)

“Why are you still awake?” He asks as lies down on the bed and smashes his face against the pillow. He lays sideways, as do you, and pretends that he was lying beside you.

God, he missed you.

“I can’t sleep. Your scent is everywhere.” You confess, smile deflating.

Kuroo’s chest tightens and he tries to keep the mood up.

“You’re the cutest! Don’t worry darling, only a few more days til I see your beautiful face in real life again! I can’t wait to kiss you and hug you and bury my face in you boo-“

“Tetsuro!” A bright blush covers your face as he ends his oh so endearing speech. A laugh echoes around Kuroo’s hotel room and he smiles brightly at you.

“It’s true!”

“But you don’t need to say it!”

“What if I want to~ I mean, your body is very beautiful-“

“Oh gosh, Kuroo Tetsuro keep your voice down or someone else might hear you!” You feel butterflies in your stomach, missing the feeling of talking to him.

“I want everyone to know how beautiful you are!”

“And I don’t want anyone knowing you like to put your face in my breasts god damn it-“

“Alright alright fine i’ll stop! What time is it there-?” As Kuroo’s sentence comes to an end a more serious tone covers his voice.

“It’s 2 am,” a yawn comes from your pretty lips and Kuroo feels his eyes drop as well.

“We should go to bed. The quicker we sleep the faster I’ll be back home- to you.” Tetsuro could never get over how beautiful you were. As he watches your eyes drop from the screen, a soft smile creeps onto his lips.

“Can we just stay like this?” You whisper as you close your eyes. You tuck your hand under the pillow.

“Sure, _____.” Tetsuro proceeds to put himself under the covers.

“I love you Tetsuro.”

“I love you too.”

At that moment it was like you were sleeping beside each other- holding each other in your arms.

5 more days to go.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi

You lie on your back and face the ceiling. With eyebrows scrunched in concentration, you glare at the white wall.

“_____? Did you hear me…?” Yamaguchi’s voice enters your ears and pulls you out of your blank state.

“Yama, How the hell am I supposed to memorize all of these formulas by tomorrow?” You groan and cover your face with your hands. It was 11pm and tired is an understatement.

Yamaguchi sighs and lies next to you from his sitting position.

“I have no idea, but just do your best!” He turns to face you and a blush covers his cheeks, noticing how close you two were.

You turn to face him and pout.

“But I’m tired!” You drag out the last word and stretch your arms and legs, now sprawled out across Tadashi’s chest.

A chuckle escapes his lips and he brings your head to his chest. His arm wraps around your body and he pulls you close. He was always nervous, but it was late; Yamaguchi had an excuse to be more touchy than normal.

“But we need to study!” His eyes proceed to close and a tired smile stays stagnant on his face.

“Hey! Don’t tell me we need to study and fall asleep on me!” You pinch his cheek and sit up, unraveling his arms from your body.

He sits up and rests his head on your shoulder as you hold up your notebook of formulas.

“Okay, that’s enough studying!” He takes your notebook and holds it in his lap.

“Yama I-”

“Slope formula.” He stands up, rummaging in his drawers.

“Um- Y sub 2 minus y sub 1 over x sub 2 minus x sub 1.”

“Good!” Yamaguchi beams at you and in his hand is a bag of gummy bears. He takes a piece out and you open your mouth with a smile.

“Distance formula.” He pops a gummy bear in his mouth and starts to swivel in his desk chair.

The game goes on and soon, it was midnight. Your phone pings and you interrupt your game.

‘Where are you?’ You mom texts. Whenever Yamaguchi was around, time didn’t matter. And just like most nights, your mom is there to remind you of it.

‘Still at Yamaguchi’s. I’ll leave in a few minutes…’ You didn’t want to leave. Yamaguchi looks at you with sad eyes, mouth agape.

“I gotta go, Yams.” You say with a sad smile. Yamaguchi stands and sighs.

“Well, can’t let your mom wait, can we?”

The good thing is, your house was only a few meters away from his, which is good and fun and fresh.

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi was back home; it was too quiet. He sighs and fixes up his room for a little bit before he climbs underneath the covers of his comfy bed.

His eyes close and his thoughts focus on you and only you. Should he have been thinking about his test? He didn’t really care at the moment.

Why? Cause he was imagining what it would be like to actually be with you. It wasn’t the usual ‘I want to marry her and have a family with her’ type, although that would be nice too.

He thought of waking up to you, seeing your face the first thing in the morning. He thought of bringing you breakfast in bed when you weren’t feeling well, even if you were! He thought of just being with you, may it be in silence or in bursting laughter.

He imagined pressing you closer to his body and being able to smell your shampoo- wait was his imagination really on point or was he actually smelling your shampoo right now?

His eyes open and he investigates. His nose follows the weak scent of your shampoo, soon leading him to the other pillow on his bed.

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

~~~

“Yams? You alright?” You poke his freckled cheek and his eyes shoot open, back straightening as he did so.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m totally fine.” He’s really trying to stay awake, he swears! But having your shampoo smell on his pillows made it hard to fall asleep.

“Didn’t you sleep when I left?” Your eyebrows furrow slightly in concern. Boyfie needs sleep.

He shook his head and bashfully scratched the back of his head with a small smile. You click your tongue and hold onto his hand.

“You need to take care of yourself, Yamaguchi! You need to get enough sleep to be able to-”

“I couldn’t sleep last night. your scent was everywhere…” He whispers. He quickly kisses your cheek and looks away.

You freeze and your eyes widen. Your mouth lays agape and Yamaguchi squeezes your hand.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” He looks back at you with expecting eyes. You look into his green orbs and with all seriousness, you say

“You will be the death of me.”

His eyes widen and panic surges across his face.

“Hah?! W-Why? Was that weird? Did I do something wrong-!”

You cup his face and press your lips against his, moving against him. You smile as you kiss his soft lips, soon pulling away before everyone stares.

Yamaguchi opens his eyes lovestruck. His mouth was slightly ajar. He comes back to his senses and he panics and rapidly looks around.

“__-___-_____! D-don’t just do that!”

“You liked it though~”

“Y-yeah but not in public!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Can I get a whole wheat with wasabi, cotton candy for dessert, with Kuroo and Yamaguchi??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Kuroo and Yamaguchi with prompt “I couldn’t sleep last night. your scent was everywhere”

**Kuroo Tetsuro**

10 000 kilometers away.

You were more than 10 000 kilometers away from Kuroo Tetsuro.

He was filled with talent- that of which brought him halfway across the world from you.

In high school, he dreamed of going to nationals. 10 years later, he’s at the international game for volleyball.

This was an amazing experience for him. He was doing what he loved the most; but not with the person he loved the most.

As Kuroo sits on his bed, muscles drained and heart empty, his mind races with thoughts of you.

Being in a different city was scary. Although it was a new experience, it wasn’t the same without you.

He missed you.

Tetsuro looks at the clock as he drapes the towel around his neck, catching the droplets of water from his hair.

10 pm.

2 am.

Sleeping is hard- you noticed. Having a bed too big and having to sleep alone with no one to hold was hard.

You toss and turn in your bed, trying to get into a comfortable position. Of course, you still couldn’t sleep. You bury your face in the pillows. The smell of Kuroo’s shampoo and cologne enters your nose. You take a deep breath, taking in the smell of him and pretending that he was here.

A flash of light comes from your phone, the familiar ping of your notification startling you.

You turn and reach for your phone with squinted eyes.

‘Are you up?’

A smile creeps onto your tired face and you quickly unlock your phone, not bothering to reply.

Kuroo’s screen lights up and his phone rings. A bright smile stretches across his face.

“Hey, babe.” He says as he accepts the video call.

You smile weakly at him with a blush, you missed him a lot.

“Hi.” Your voice was groggy, not being able to speak that much as you were alone most of the time.

“I miss you.” Kuroo couldn’t keep it to himself. He wanted you to know that being without you was terrible. He misses your smile, your snarky comebacks, and the way you look at him like he was the only one in the world.

“I miss you too, Tetsuro.” Kuroo’s heart beats against his chest (he could never get used to that.)

“Why are you still awake?” He asks as lies down on the bed and smashes his face against the pillow. He lays sideways, as do you, and pretends that he was lying beside you.

God, he missed you.

“I can’t sleep. Your scent is everywhere.” You confess, smile deflating.

Kuroo’s chest tightens and he tries to keep the mood up.

“You’re the cutest! Don’t worry darling, only a few more days til I see your beautiful face in real life again! I can’t wait to kiss you and hug you and bury my face in you boo-“

“Tetsuro!” A bright blush covers your face as he ends his oh so endearing speech. A laugh echoes around Kuroo’s hotel room and he smiles brightly at you.

“It’s true!”

“But you don’t need to say it!”

“What if I want to~ I mean, your body is very beautiful-“

“Oh gosh, Kuroo Tetsuro keep your voice down or someone else might hear you!” You feel butterflies in your stomach, missing the feeling of talking to him.

“I want everyone to know how beautiful you are!”

“And I don’t want anyone knowing you like to put your face in my breasts god damn it-“

“Alright alright fine i’ll stop! What time is it there-?” As Kuroo’s sentence comes to an end a more serious tone covers his voice.

“It’s 2 am,” a yawn comes from your pretty lips and Kuroo feels his eyes drop as well.

“We should go to bed. The quicker we sleep the faster I’ll be back home- to you.” Tetsuro could never get over how beautiful you were. As he watches your eyes drop from the screen, a soft smile creeps onto his lips.

“Can we just stay like this?” You whisper as you close your eyes. You tuck your hand under the pillow.

“Sure, _____.” Tetsuro proceeds to put himself under the covers.

“I love you Tetsuro.”

“I love you too.”

At that moment it was like you were sleeping beside each other- holding each other in your arms.

5 more days to go.

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

You lie on your back and face the ceiling. With eyebrows scrunched in concentration, you glare at the white wall.

“_____? Did you hear me…?” Yamaguchi’s voice enters your ears and pulls you out of your blank state.

“Yama, How the hell am I supposed to memorize all of these formulas by tomorrow?” You groan and cover your face with your hands. It was 11pm and tired is an understatement.

Yamaguchi sighs and lies next to you from his sitting position.

“I have no idea, but just do your best!” He turns to face you and a blush covers his cheeks, noticing how close you two were.

You turn to face him and pout.

“But I’m tired!” You drag out the last word and stretch your arms and legs, now sprawled out across Tadashi’s chest.

A chuckle escapes his lips and he brings your head to his chest. His arm wraps around your body and he pulls you close. He was always nervous, but it was late; Yamaguchi had an excuse to be more touchy than normal.

“But we need to study!” His eyes proceed to close and a tired smile stays stagnant on his face.

“Hey! Don’t tell me we need to study and fall asleep on me!” You pinch his cheek and sit up, unraveling his arms from your body.

He sits up and rests his head on your shoulder as you hold up your notebook of formulas.

“Okay, that’s enough studying!” He takes your notebook and holds it in his lap.

“Yama I-”

“Slope formula.” He stands up, rummaging in his drawers.

“Um- Y sub 2 minus y sub 1 over x sub 2 minus x sub 1.”

“Good!” Yamaguchi beams at you and in his hand is a bag of gummy bears. He takes a piece out and you open your mouth with a smile.

“Distance formula.” He pops a gummy bear in his mouth and starts to swivel in his desk chair.

The game goes on and soon, it was midnight. Your phone pings and you interrupt your game.

‘Where are you?’ You mom texts. Whenever Yamaguchi was around, time didn’t matter. And just like most nights, your mom is there to remind you of it.

‘Still at Yamaguchi’s. I’ll leave in a few minutes…’ You didn’t want to leave. Yamaguchi looks at you with sad eyes, mouth agape.

“I gotta go, Yams.” You say with a sad smile. Yamaguchi stands and sighs.

“Well, can’t let your mom wait, can we?”

The good thing is, your house was only a few meters away from his, which is good and fun and fresh.

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi was back home; it was too quiet. He sighs and fixes up his room for a little bit before he climbs underneath the covers of his comfy bed.

His eyes close and his thoughts focus on you and only you. Should he have been thinking about his test? He didn’t really care at the moment.

Why? Cause he was imagining what it would be like to actually be with you. It wasn’t the usual ‘I want to marry her and have a family with her’ type, although that would be nice too.

He thought of waking up to you, seeing your face the first thing in the morning. He thought of bringing you breakfast in bed when you weren’t feeling well, even if you were! He thought of just being with you, may it be in silence or in bursting laughter.

He imagined pressing you closer to his body and being able to smell your shampoo- wait was his imagination really on point or was he actually smelling your shampoo right now?

His eyes open and he investigates. His nose follows the weak scent of your shampoo, soon leading him to the other pillow on his bed.

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

~~~

“Yams? You alright?” You poke his freckled cheek and his eyes shoot open, back straightening as he did so.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m totally fine.” He’s really trying to stay awake, he swears! But having your shampoo smell on his pillows made it hard to fall asleep.

“Didn’t you sleep when I left?” Your eyebrows furrow slightly in concern. Boyfie needs sleep.

He shook his head and bashfully scratched the back of his head with a small smile. You click your tongue and hold onto his hand.

“You need to take care of yourself, Yamaguchi! You need to get enough sleep to be able to-”

“I couldn’t sleep last night. your scent was everywhere…” He whispers. He quickly kisses your cheek and looks away.

You freeze and your eyes widen. Your mouth lays agape and Yamaguchi squeezes your hand.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” He looks back at you with expecting eyes. You look into his green orbs and with all seriousness, you say

“You will be the death of me.”

His eyes widen and panic surges across his face.

“Hah?! W-Why? Was that weird? Did I do something wrong-!”

You cup his face and press your lips against his, moving against him. You smile as you kiss his soft lips, soon pulling away before everyone stares.

Yamaguchi opens his eyes lovestruck. His mouth was slightly ajar. He comes back to his senses and he panics and rapidly looks around.

“__-___-_____! D-don’t just do that!”

“You liked it though~”

“Y-yeah but not in public!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw that last anon question so could I request a whole wheat with dijon, mustard, and ketchup, with Iwa and cotton candy please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Iwaizumi using prompts “sorry I wasn’t winking at you. I just have dry eyes” “I thought I could trust you.” and “Don’t tell my mom”
> 
> I LOVED WRITING THIS OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS GET SPARKLES IN YOUR EYES OKAY BYE

The smell of the coffee shop travels down the street and to your sensitive nose. It was a rough day; waking up way too early for your first class and having to wait a whole 4 hours before the next one. Great schedule, honestly.

You walk down the street and a gust of wind runs towards you, hair flowing back.

Iwaizumi turns a corner and walks to his favorite coffee shop. With his hands in his pockets, he shivers underneath his thick coat.

From looking down, his eyes drift upward and stop on you. A wind blows and as a reflex, Iwaizumi’s left eye closes.

Your eyes widen and your legs fumble, soon tripping slightly on the pavement.

Your cheeks turn bright red and you accidentally bump into him, heart beating against your chest.

“Uh, hey! I- um, I appreciate it but I’m not looking for anyone right now…” You look away and bite your bottom lip.

Hajime looks down at you and his eyebrows furrow.

“….I’m sorry-? What did I do, exactly?” He raises an eyebrow as you stand up before him.

You look at him- wow he has pretty eyes- with confusion written on your face.

“You, you winked at me?” It comes out as a question, was that just your imagination?

You could practically see the loading sign above his head. A few seconds of awkward silence later, Hajime’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn a bright pink.

“I- uhh- sorry I wasn’t winking at you. I just have dry eyes…” He scratches the back of his head then stuffs his hands in his pockets again.

“Oh my god,” You bite your lip and an awkward laugh escapes your lips. You look up at him with embarrassment in your face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do- uhh- yeah, I’m just gonna go now.” You laugh between words, how much of an idiot were you? Oh god.

Iwaizumi laughs it off and his pearly whites come into view. Your eyes drift to them, a smile creeping onto your face.

“Well, miss, I’m Iwaizumi.” He smiles warmly at you and holds out his hand.

You reciprocate; his presence was like a furnace- bringing heat and coziness to your entire being.

“_____.”

~~~

You sit inside the coffee shop with your cheek on the palm of your hand. As you take sips out of your drink, you continue to think of the next paragraph of this damn essay.

It was a week ever since the winking incident, and you couldn’t get the handsome tanned boy out of your mind.

‘It was one time, _____. Don’t get your hopes up-’

The door opens and you glance at it, lo and behold, there he was in the same black coat.

Your heart races and you avert your eyes.

‘Concentrate on the essay, _____. Don’t look at him. _____, I said don’t- oh my god he’s coming this way, _____ act natural!’

You pretend to not see him come over and continue to “focus” on your essay.

“Hey, _____-san.” You look up with fake surprise and give him a small smile. He looks cute, a button up tucked into denim pants, brown belt, and a thick coat around his shoulders.

“Oh! Fancy seeing you here, Iwaizumi-kun.” He chuckles.

“This is my favorite coffee shop, I’ve never seen you here before. Mind if I-?” He gestures to the chair opposite you and looks at you with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

Oh god, those damn sexy boy eyes make me wanna-

“Yeah, go ahead.” You act nonchalant as he takes off his coat and drapes it over the back of the chair, soon sitting down with his coffee.

He scrolls on his phone, taking the occasional sip of his coffee. His eyes wander across the table- to your laptop and mug of coffee that looked way too creamy to be coffee.

“What is that?” He asks with shock, almost offended. He was only kidding, of course, you don’t miss the teasing tone in his voice.

“What do you mean?” You look up from your laptop and follow his gaze to your coffee.

“Uh, it’s coffee, obviously.” You smile softly and wait for his response.

“I thought I could trust you.” He shakes his head and looks away with a teasing smile.

Your eyebrow raises. “What are you talking about?”

“_____-san, coffee is best when it’s black. Honestly, do you want coffee with your cream?” He mocks. He leans forward, arms crossed on the table as he looks into your eyes.

You shake your head and sigh, continuing to type; you didn’t miss the look on his face as he looks at you.

“No, Iwaizumi-kun, I don’t want any coffee with my cream.”

~~~

Another week passes and you find yourself in the same coffee shop with the usual drink on the table. You write down your notes and scan your book, hoping to pass the midterms.

The chair in front of you is pulled and you don’t even bother to check on who it was.

“Midterms?” A familiar husky voice overpowers the idle chatter in the coffee shop.

You sigh and look up with a small smile, nodding in the process. You take note of his coat, it was the same long black coat.

“Do you even wash that coat?” You giggle as Iwaizumi looks at you with blushing cheeks.

“O-of course I do!” He looks away, crossing his arms over his chest. You continue to watch him with a small knowing smile.

He sighs and leans forward.

“It’s been a month don’t tell my mom…” He whispers. A laugh leaves your mouth and you shake your head, looking back at your notes.

“Wouldn’t even dare.”

You sit in silence, these coffee shop meetings were becoming more frequent, and honestly, you didn’t want it any other way.

Iwaizumi takes a sip out of his black coffee and continues to read through his textbook, he was also a college student after all.

You take a deep breath and rest your forehead on your hand, trying desperately to understand the concepts in your book. Your other hand rests across the table.

Iwaizumi stares at your hand, contemplating on holding it or not.

‘Ah, screw it.’ He thinks. His hand soon rests on the table as well, inching closer and closer to yours.

Suddenly, warmth covers your hand. You look up from your book and eyes fall on two hands on the table.

Your eyes widen. Iwaizumi continues to look at his textbook as if nothing’s happening. Your lips part and you continue to look at him.

He takes another sip of his coffee and pretends to not notice your stare.

He was burning. (he didn’t really mind)

A blush covers your cheeks and you smile; lips closed. You look back at your notes and intertwine your hands on top of the table.

It’s fine. You were fine. This is fine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i have a whole wheat bread with a slice of akaashi, with Gochujang, Horseradish, and Aioli. and for dessert... cotton candy😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Akaashi with prompts “sleep at my place tonight” “Is that my shirt?” and “can we kiss?”
> 
> hope you die of fluff

Akaashi takes a deep breath. He holds your hands in his, eyes focused on you; and only you. His lips part and with a shaky breath, he starts to speak.

“There is so much I can say about you, but knowing me, I will probably get them wrong.” A small giggle escapes your lips and a light laughter echoes around the room.

“I remember when I first met you.”

~~~

Akaashi rushes to his part-time job at a movie theater, he overslept. It was 5 pm, his nap turned out to be longer than he expected.

He catches his breath, opening the door and immediately going behind the movie ticket counter.

“Where have you been. Akaashi?” His co-worker asks with concern written all over his face.

Akaashi shrugs his jacket off and fixes his uniform.

“Overslept.” His coworker leaves the station and he stays behind the counter.

His eyes survey the theater; the usual teenagers gossiping, an elderly couple trying to figure out what to drink, and a girl (dressed to fancy to be watching alone) standing by the pinball machines.

Akaashi pays her no mind as the elderly couple falls in line and buys movie tickets.

“- she’s been standing there for hours, poor thing must have been stood up.” The elderly woman comments to her husband who took out his wallet.

“Teenagers…” He chuckles and shakes his head, handing Akaashi the money in exchange for their tickets.

“Have a good night.” He bows slightly and the couple leaves.

Keiji’s eyes fall back to you, eyebrows furrowing.

You sigh and check your watch, shoulders hunching in boredom. You cross your arms and awkwardly lean against the machine.

You try to call you so-called date, a few rings later- voicemail.

You bite your lip, tears springing in your eyes. This was a bad idea.

You sling your bag over your shoulder and walk to the counter.

“Hey, can I get a refund on these movie tickets?” It pained you to say it, but being stood up was not fun.

You couldn’t do that, Akaashi knew the rules. But you just got scammed, and you were way more beautiful up close. You look up at him with pleading eyes, glassy ones. He swallows and gulps, nodding as his palms sweat.

Akaashi takes the money from the cash register and hands it back to you (he was just gonna put his own money in so the management didn’t have to know).

“Thanks.” You take the money and turn to walk away.

But Akaashi just couldn’t let you go. He wanted to know more about the girl who got stood up.

“Wait!” His mouth moved before his brain could process what was happening.

You turn around, wiping the stray tears that left your eyes.

“I… I’m free in a few hours. Can I take you out?”

~~~

“I actually wasn’t allowed to give refunds, but moving on.” Your lips open wide in shock and you whine his name.

“Akaashi!”  
He looks away bashfully and continues his speech.

“That summer was one I can never forget. It was the only time I was thankful that I was broke- it lead me to work at a movie theater- it lead me to you.”

A brighter smile creeps to your lips, Keiji continues.

“We took it slow, it took 6 months before I could kiss you.”

~~~

You sit beside Akaashi in the movie theater. His arm was wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you close.

You could feel sparkles bubbling up inside your stomach as his hand grazes yours. The movie was pretty boring, but being with Akaashi made it feel like a thriller.

“_____?” He whispers as his thumb caresses yours. You hum in response and look up at him. You stay in that position, eyes looking at each other with a glimmer.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

~~

You left the theater with a laugh.

“That movie was terrible! I am so sorry you had to go through that.” He says with a groan. You take his arm and wrap yours around it.

“It was, but hey we’re out here now, aren’t we?”

You walk along the streets of Tokyo. The occasional salesman advertising their restaurant. You walk in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, you end up in a convenience store.

You walk over to the candy section of 7/11 and purse your lips.

Akaashi couldn’t help but stare. He knew he wanted to kiss you. And him being him, he just went for it.

“Can I kiss you?”

You freeze with a bar of KitKats in your hand. You look up at him with surprised eyes. You look down at his lips, pink and inviting.

You bet he tasted sweeter than the KitKats.

You nod. Akaashi’s hands cup your face and he presses his lips spontaneously to yours.

~~~

“It was probably a bad move to kiss you at a convenience store, but I don’t regret any of it.” Akaashi feels slight embarrassment come over him but he powers through. You give his hand a squeeze and urge him to go on.

“Fast forward a few months later, I realized that home wasn’t just my family’s small house in the outskirts of Tokyo, it was you.” Akaashi’s voice shakes and a tear starts to form in your eyes. You don’t break eye contact.

“I found out that I loved you on October 4, 2017, and that was exactly a year from now.”

~~~

“Sleep at my place tonight” Akaashi’s lips leave yours and hover over them, the soft whisper of his breath fanning your face.

You nod without much thought, pressing your lips back to his with hunger. Akaashi’s hand cups your cheeks, the other one pressed down firmly on your waist.

You break away from the kiss with a small smile. You had slept over before, but those times were always planned.

“Can I get ready for bed? We both have work tomorrow morning…” Akaashi stands and follows your lead, but pulls you toward him with your back facing his chest. He arms wrap around your waist, his face buried in the crook of your neck- pressing soft kisses.

“I don’t want you to leave me though…”

“Well, you’re not coming with me either!”

~~

Akaashi lays on his bed with his back against the headboard. His hands fiddle with his phone and a door squeak catches his attention. His eyes drift up, to your small looking frame under a big shirt.

“…Is that my shirt?” He asks with a look of surprise. His cheeks flare up and his heart beats quicker against his chest.

“Well, yeah,” You climb into bed and rest your cheek on his shoulder, pressing a kiss on it first.

“Do you mind?” You ask innocently. Akaashi shakes his head and proceeds to hold you in his arms.

Your hands were intertwined, his thumb caressing yours like he would always do. With your legs tangled in a mess under the sheets, Akaashi knew that with you in his arms, he was complete. He was happy in the ever-so-comfortable silence. He was happy with you in his arms- with you in his life. He was happy with you.

And he was in love.

~~~

He still is.

Akaashi takes a breath, eyes tearing up. You look up with him in the same way- the audience escaping your vision. This was your day with the one you love. You were finally getting married.

“And so, my beautiful _____, I vow to be the best husband you could ever have. I vow to be the one you can rely on when everything doesn’t seem to go your way. I vow to be your Superman. I vow to love you ‘til we die and even after that when we’ve both passed on. I vow to be the best father to our children and to love you until the ends of the earth.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a whole wheat, teriyaki with dark chocolate and Kuroo??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Angsty scenario with Kuroo using prompt “One of these days, I’m gonna say no.”
> 
> I recommend you to listen to Consequences by Camila Cabello when you read this

Who knew a boy could mean so much to you?

Your eyes open- soon fixing them towards your lover, head between two pillows. A small smile creeps onto your face. You adjust your position, finding a way to stretch without waking him up.

He wakes up anyway. The hands holding the pillows start to twitch, Kuroo’s face now exposed to the world. He lifts his head with eyes still closed.

You stroke a piece of hair that fell onto his face, a soft breath leaving his lips as he feels your touch.

“Morning, Tetsuro.” He lays on his back now, deep breaths leaving his nostrils. His chest heaves and his arms stretch, soon landing on your waist. H brings you closer and you crawl on top of him. You sit on his stomach, his hands gripping your waist- giving it the smallest of squeezes.

“I love you.” His voice was raspy, but a smile leaves his face. He rubs his eyes to rid of sleep and he looks up at you.

Your heart beats haphazardly against your chest- you could never get over how beautiful he was.

Who knew what would happen that day?

“I love you too.” You bend over and press a kiss onto his soft pink lips. His hands stroke your face, touching you so gently like a porcelain doll. You hold onto the hand that cups your face, pressing a kiss to it.

“What time is it, babe?” He closes his eyes again with a sigh.

It was a rainy day, the usual rays of sun that gleamed through the curtains were yet to be seen.

“It’s 9 am.”

You lie back down beside him, resting your head on his chest as his hand strokes your hair.

“We’re both off today?” You nod. It was one of the rare times you two had time to spend together. It was always him leaving way too early in the morning and coming home too late. And it was always you- waiting for him to come home.

“I’m always off, so I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You laugh lightly as he squeezes your waist. He looks down at you and smirks.

“Shall we go for a ride?”

It was no secret that Kuroo loved to ride his motorcycle. It was the rush- the thrill of going faster than everyone else. He felt free.

“It’s raining, Tetsu.” You scold. You press a hand on his chest- as if to say no.

“But what’s a little water gonna do to us, babe?” He boasts. He always believed that rain was just someone crying up above. He also believed that it was fine to get wet, you will inevitably dry up anyway.

You ponder for a few seconds- not knowing the consequences.

“One of these days, I’m gonna say no…” You sigh. It was dangerous.

But being with Kuroo was dangerous. It was like everything told you not to be together- your parents, the distance, the money. But you pulled through.

And here you are.

A big smile is plastered on his face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dork.”

You get ready in silence.

~~~

Who knew everything would end up this way?

It happened in a flash.

You wrapped your arms around Kuroo, laughs escaping both of your lips. It was wild- but you felt free. Free of your relatives’ judgments, your friends telling you to stop loving him. Loving him was free.

You turn a corner-

Then everything goes black.

You come back into consciousness. Your body was heavy, the bright light blinding you for a moment before your eyes adjust.

In a brief second, panic surges throughout your body- memories of your experience coming back into your senses.

The heart rate monitor beeps louder and faster. You look around, you were alone.

Suddenly, a nurse comes rushing in with slight panic in her face.

“Miss, please calm down-”

“Where’s Tetsuro?” Your voice cracks. You feel your heart sink to the bottom, taking your hope with it. Tears form in your eyes, lips quivering to the thought of losing him.

“Kuroo-san is in the ICU, _____-san.”

Your mouth hangs open, eyes searching for answers.

Was he going to be okay?

Who knew?

~~~

You sit on your wheelchair beside his bed, hand holding his. His eyes were closed- in a seemingly peaceful sleep.

But you didn’t want him to sleep.

Not on his back.

He needs to press two pillows on his head.

He needs to snore.

He needs to move.

He needs to be okay.

Suddenly, his heart monitor beeps. Only, unlike yours, it beeped way too slow.

You panic, quickly pressing the nurse’s button.

You grip onto Tetsuro’s hand- he’s been here for a week, bleeding internally, eyes bruised.

He can’t die.

Not yet.

~~~

People start to leave. Relatives give you pats on the back- but you knew none of them seemed to care that much.

You sit on the ground, your black dress probably muddied up by the damp dirt. You face the tombstone.

Your eyes were puffy, tired of all the crying. You didn’t speak at his funeral- you just couldn’t. What you were to say was only for you and him to hear.

“Hey, Tetsuro.” Your voice cracks. The usual smile in your face gone as you stare idly at the freshly dug up dirt.

“I… “ You stop, choking another sob. Tears form in your eyes for the nth time that day.

“I miss you.” You hope and pray that he was here, listening.

“You know that already, probably…” You give out a genuine laugh- the first one in weeks.

“I couldn’t speak at your, funeral. I thought I’d tell you what I had in mind anyway.” You fiddle with the grass, fingers grazing over the dew.

“Why would you leave me like that?” Your chest surges with pain, heart dropping to the ground.

“Tetsuro, what do I do now?” You bite your quivering bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing, tears falling.

“You were my everything. God, Tetsuro loving you was free. Loving you was dangerous, but we both knew that. Tetsuro, if I said no that day, you would still be here- with me. You would be at work right now, and i would wait for you at home like I always do. But what do I do now? There’s no more home to go to. There’s no more you to wait for.” Tears started to flow freely, every tear mimicking the rain on that damned day.

“How will I live without you, Tetsuro? What happened to waking up beside each other every day? What happened to our future children? What happened to growing old together- to forever?” You weren’t sobbing anymore- tears have run dry but hurt continues to flow.

“How am I supposed to listen to Careless Whisper without remembering you?” A bitter laugh leaves your lips. You look up to the sky- blue and bright, mocking your sadness.

“Loving you was wild. It was sunshine. I trusted you, I put my walls down for you. I’m in so much pain, Tetsuro. But, you’re not here to take it away like you always do.” Your breathing calms and you take a long breath.

“But Tetsuro, I hope you’re listening somewhere.” You stand and stare at the tombstone.

“Loving you was worth all this pain.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want some angst, bruh? How bout whole wheat with mayonnaise and dark chocolate for dessert, for Kenma and Bokuto? Hope you aren't drowning in fluff hope you feel better love your work god bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Angsty scenario with Kenma and Bokuto using prompt “We can’t.”
> 
> You guys are in for a real treat

**Kozume Kenma**

You walk into your apartment and drop your bags. The sound of the television echoes throughout the small flat. You smile as you see the familiar pudding head on the couch, eyes glued onto the screen.

You feel the tiredness leave your body and you go to the kitchen, taking the food from the microwave. Kenma’s dishes were the best after all.

You take your chopsticks and walk over to the couch, soon plopping your feet on the table, eyes glued to the screen as well. You sit beside your boyfriend of 6 years. From high school- to college- and until now, you stay strong with each other’s love and trust.

“Hey, ______.” He glances towards you with a small smile. You smile back and move to give him a small peck on the lips.

“Hey, love.” You sit in silence, the occasional grunt leaving Kenma’s lips. You take the moment to scroll through your phone.

It was a normal day. It was routinary. You both go to work in the morning after the usual kisses on the cheek, you work, go back home, eat dinner on the couch as he plays games.

The game ends and Kenma sighs leans over to you with his mouth open. You feed him a bite of your katsudon and he sits back down.

“How was work?”

“Oh, the usual. Yours?”

“Kinda want to die, so, nothing different.” You giggle and shake your head, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Not funny-”

“You laughed though…” He looks at you with smiling eyes- the kind that makes you want to marry him, really.

“That’s true,” You start before you take another bite of the food.

“But still.” You poke his side and he whines, blocking you from it.

You continue to eat in silence. Kenma continues a game of whatever and you bring the bowl back to the kitchen.

“Babe, do we have any dessert?” you yell as you open the fridge.

“I ate the last cream pie.” He yells back. You pout and sigh- you wanted to eat some more.

“Hey,” You walk back to the living room, taking your coat with you.

“Do you wanna go get dessert?”

~~~

You stand in line for Starbucks, eyeing the cakes on the opposite side of the glass.

“Good evening! What can I get you?” Kenma goes to the counter while you stay by the fridge.

“One caramel frappuccino with soy milk and one toffee nut latte with extra whipped cream. Do you want anything else?” He calls out. He knew your order by heart. He sees you intensely looking at the pastries and a blush covers his cheeks. You nod.

“Just the cheesecake, please.” You walk over to him and look through the things they have displayed by the counter.

“Alright! Name?” The barista asks.

“Kozume for the toffee nut.”

“And for the other cup?”

“Kozume is fine.” You say nonchalantly. The barista’s eyes light up.

“Oh! Congratulations!”

You and Kenma look up in confusion.

“You guys are married?” The barista asks.

Kenma’s cheeks burn bright pink, yours a slightly softer tone of pink.

“Oh, no, we aren’t!” You exclaim shyly.

“Do you want to be?” Kenma suddenly asks. You look up at him in surprise. A laugh escapes your lips. He looks down at you with a look in his eyes.

“Well, yeah but-”

“Then, marry me.”

~~~

That night was 2 years ago.

Sometimes you wonder if it even happened.

Communication is key to a relationship.

The night you got casually engaged, you and Kenma showed how much you loved each other through soft and rough touches, kisses, and through words that were not usually spoken between you two.

Tonight you sit alone in your bedroom, wondering what happened to that spark that lit up your lives.

Wedding planning got too stressful.

You sit in the dining table with head in your hands. You look up at the boy sat on the couch with his PSP in hand.

“What do you think about these decorations?” You raise pictures and call out for his attention.

“It’s up to you, ______.” He doesn’t look away from his game. You close your eyes in frustration.

“What about the catering? Do you have anything in mind?” You say sarcastically. This wedding is supposed to be for both of you- with both of your efforts in it. Why were you the only one stressing?

“Whatever you want.”

~~~

You wait at the end of the aisle with your wedding dress on, arm around your father’s. You take a deep breath and the doors open. Your eyes fall on the man stood at the end of it, hair fixed up and suit crisp on his body.

You give him a small smile and he gives you one in return.

The music slows to a stop and your dad leaves you with Kenma at your side.

The ceremony continues, tears are shed by friends and family everywhere.

“Kozume Kenma, do you take _____ to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Silence.

You look up at him with eyes dull, the spark is long gone. You both take a breath and through the pain in both your hearts, you smile.

“I…” He stutters. His palms sweat, you feeling it. Your eyebrows furrow. You both knew this was coming.

You both look into each other’s eyes- searching the love and adoration you had for each other. Your heart pounds against your chest as does his. He knew you burnt out- he knew it just didn’t seem right anymore.

With a heavy heart and hands gripping yours so tight, his lips part.

“No. We can’t.”

Gasps are heard throughout the hall. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

Your eyes don’t leave each other.

“_____-”

You shake your head and a painful smile creeps onto your face. Tears form in your eyes and you let go of his hands.

“You don’t have to explain.” You say with a laugh. Memories of your happiest moments play throughout your mind. You remember the words exchanged, the kisses given, and touches grazing each other for 8 years. They all seem to fade as newer memories come into mind.

“Kenma,” You bite your lip and a tear rolls down your cheek.

He feels his heartbreak in his chest. Tears forming in his eyes as well- with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes reflecting hurt and pain.

“You were the light of my life. Being with you was the best I’ve ever felt. You made me happy, made me smile in my darkest days. But,” He looks away, biting his lip and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“We’ve burnt out.” You say it in one breath, eyes not leaving his frame.

“But gosh did I love you. I loved you so damn much, Kenma.” You cup his cheek and by this time the tears continue to roll down your cheeks. He holds onto your hand on his cheek and lowers his head in shame. You cup his jaw and he lifts his head to face you.

“I loved you too.”

He leans down and your foreheads touch. This was it.

You want to say so much more- to show you how much you love him. You wanted to bring back what used to be- to resurface it and go back to normal.

But as his lips press onto yours, you knew.

This was the end.

 

**Bokuto Koutaro**

You hunch over the toilet. With your knees pressed against the carpet, you let out the last of your lunch as Bokuto holds your hair up for you.

“Let it out, baby.” He soothes as his free hand rests on your back, soothing circles onto your shirt.

You groan, taking a piece of tissue from the rack.

“I hate this.”

Bokuto feels for you, being sick sucks, but a small smile creeps onto his face.

“It’ll be worth it, _____! Sooner or later you won’t even remember this!”

“Yeah but it sucks, at this moment.” You move to stand up and Koutaro helps you to do so. You walk to the sink and take your toothbrush.

He wraps his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to your neck as you brush your teeth. His hands fall onto your belly- bigger now than a few months ago.

~~~

You lay on your back, Bokuto’s hands press against your feet, massaging them.

“You’re getting so heavy, pumpkin.” You groan as your hand falls to your belly. Bokuto chuckles and stops rubbing your feet, soon hovering over you. A goofy smile is plastered on his face and he leans to leave a peck on the corner of your mouth.

The smile never leaves his face when you’re around.

He moves to your belly, hands stroking it gently.

“I can’t wait to meet you, little girl- my beautiful little girl.” He whispers with a serene look in his eyes. He closes his eyes, pressing a kiss to your bulging stomach.

As you watch the scene, a smile covers your face and your hands play with Bokuto’s hair.

You sit up and he moves to sit beside you. You rest against the headboard with your head on his shoulder.

Bokuto presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“I love you, _____. She’s almost here.” He says nervously. An excited tear forms onto his face and he bites his lip with a smile, looking across the room.

“I love you too, Kou,” You close your eyes- the image of a small girl with Bokuto’s hair and your eyes coming into view.

“God, what if I mess up? What if I suck as a dad?” Thoughts enter his mind like a sandstorm- quick and deadly. Nerves overcome him and his hold on your hand tightens.

You press a kiss to his hand and sigh.

“You’ll be fine, Kou. Just don’t give her energy drinks til she’s at least 13.” A laugh escapes his lips like music to your ears. That’s better.

~~~

Bokuto wakes up in the middle of the night, a hand shaking him awake.

“Kou! Wake up! She’s kicking!”

He is wide awake in seconds, wiping his eyes and sitting up. The blanket falls from his torso and lies on his lap. He watches as a small bump presses up against your stomach. His jaw drops, tears matching yours. You bite your lip with a smile, a giddy feeling in your stomach- and it wasn’t the baby.

You take his hand and press it against the side of your stomach where the bump was.

He waits cautiously, afraid of missing it. With his eyebrows furrowed and eyes staring at his hand, he doesn’t breathe.

He feels a kick.

A bright smile is on your face as you open your arms and lean forward. Bokuto crashes into you, arms wrapping around your body. No words are exchanged as none of them are enough to describe how you were both feeling.

~~~

It was 7 pm and Bokuto was in the kitchen preparing dinner as you showered.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabs the side of your stomach. Your eyes widen and soon, you fall to the ground. The pain increases tenfold and you feel the oxygen leaving your lungs.

“Koutaro!”

~~~

You lay motionless on the hospital bed. Bokuto’s hand lays limp on top of yours. A sharp pain jabs into your chest-

You lost her.

“-and I’m afraid that the damage is too great. _____-san, you are unable to birth another child.”

The words echo in your mind and none of it seems to process. With your stomach empty- devoid of life, you lose your breath. Tears soon to pour out of your eyes. Your lip shakes as Bokuto stands up with eyes red with anger.

“What the fuck do you mean?! This- this can’t happen!” A sob leaves his mouth and his hands are in fists by his side. His torso racks with tears and he drops to the ground- mind unable to keep up with everything that has happened.

“I am extremely sorry, to the both of you. I will give you time alone.”

The doctor leaves as did your hope.

“______.” He looks back at you with utter pain and anger in his eyes. He takes a shaky breath.

You stay silent- tears still streaming down your face.

“We- we’re- we were supposed to…” he bites his lips and he walks over to you. He searches your eyes for hope- he waits for you to say something that always gets him to smile.

Not this time.

You look at him with wet eyes and shake your head. Bokuto shakes his head and thinks- really hard- as if his whole life depended on it. And it did depend on it. He stands up with a hopeful smile and once he turns around he speaks.

“W-we can try again!” Your heart breaks at the sound of hope in his voice. He continues. 

“Yeah, we can just-“ 

“Kou, we can’t.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! May i have whole wheat bread with a slice of Kuroo with hummus, aioli and tartar? For dessert, i'll have dark chocolate (95% unsweetened; please let him dump me). Thank you for the hard work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Angsty scenario with Kuroo using prompt “is this the end? after everything we’ve been through?” “ can we kiss?”“don’t make it harder than it already is"
> 
> Broooo! I’ve got a treat for you! There’s no death in this one! How fun! and there isn’t much dialogue- tried a different style.

Kuroo takes another swig of his Greygoose. The dark bags under his eyes were ever so prominent as his legs were up on the coffee table. His apartment has never been this quiet- his thoughts louder than any of the noise outside of it.

He was alone- the most alone he has ever felt.

You were gone.

His phone alarms, the words “PILLS” in all caps in the middle of the screen scream at him. He tilts the bottle again, the burning alcohol seeping through his throat. He stands, a slight stagger in his step as he makes a beeline to the kitchen.

He should probably buy new antidepressants.

He swallows it anyway.

As if they work. He thought. He lays back on the sofa- no matter how tired he was, he just couldn’t sleep.

All he could think about was you- the day you left- the day his world fell apart. As he stares at the calendar taped onto his TV, the letters ANNIVERSARY written in bold on the date November 8, 2018, pain lingers in his chest. He sits with his back hunched, bottle in his hand. His bottom lip was abused by his teeth, the knuckles on his right hand pale as the moon.

He takes another drink.

He knew you were leaving. It was the third year of high school after all. You always talked about going to college together, finally moving in in a one bedroom apartment in Tokyo. You had been together ever since your mothers met at the hospital. From strangers, you turned to friends. You had each other’s backs- even if you both knew either was at the wrong- because you were best friends.

From friends, you turned to lovers- kissing each second you had, no matter what the situation.

And Kuroo knew you were gonna be with each other til the end.

18 years you’ve known each other. Those 18 years were filled with each other’s firsts.

First Crush.

You had always admired Kuroo. From the way he grew out of his shell and until he pursued what he loved through hard work and perseverance, your heart pounded harder when he was around.

First kiss.

It was on a Thursday. Kuroo vaguely remembers how nervous he felt- how you looked so beautiful in the moonlight on his parent’s roof. He was shaking- and it wasn’t the cold. With you under his arm and lay on his chest, he gathers courage and with a shaky voice, he speaks.

“Can we kiss?”

And you did.

First time.

It was during your 2 year anniversary- 18 years old. You both knew you loved each other- and that you would spend your entire lives with each other. You committed.

But why did everything fall apart?

A letter- a letter ruined everything.

You were both all set. You had gotten an apartment together- and you were yet to move in. You and Kuroo had your eyes set on a university where you could study together.

But you got a scholarship.

That day, Kuroo knew things would change.

~~~

“Is this the end? After everything we’ve been through?” Kuroo’s voice cracks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. His hands were shaking- and you look away from him. You stand in your supposed shared apartment- boxes everywhere.

“You know I don’t want to leave you.” Your eyes pierce through his- honesty and determination filled.

“Then why are you leaving?” He breaks- the hot tears stream down his face. His shoulders drop.

You look away, eyes falling on the big suitcase standing by the door.

“Because Tetsuro,”

Kuroo felt his world fall apart. His heart broke into a thousand and one pieces- never to be put back together again.

“It’s my dream.”

“But you told me that I was your dream! You told me that we would be with each other until the end! You told me we would spend the rest of our lives side by side! What happened to those dreams?” He towers over you with anger seeping through his skin. Hot tears continue to stream down his face as do yours.

You stay silent as you avoid his streaming eyes.

“Tetsuro, don’t make it harder than it already is.” You shake, sadness racking through your whole entire being. Kuroo shakes his head- not believing this situation at all.

“What happened to loving each other until the fucking end? You can stay but you choose to leave!” He exclaims. Anger fades, Kuroo’s knees give and he kneels beside you, hoping and begging for you to stay. He looks up at you- puppy eyes wet and red.

“It’s not too late to stay.” His hands hold onto yours, tighter than he’s ever held them before- as if you would fade away if he let go.

But it was- it was too late.

~~~

Here he sits in his empty- still unpacked apartment. Your flight was almost 1 year ago and you were in college somewhere halfway around the world.

Kuroo was not okay.

He stopped going to school.

He stopped eating.

He stopped being who he was because he just could not get over you.

You were a part of him- and he could not let you go. He doesn’t know who he is. As he looks through his phone, an old photo of you together is plastered on his screen. His eyes pain, tears stopped flowing a few hours ago. He was run dry- a dessert symbolizing his situation at this very moment.

It was 12 am. 7 am where you were.

You were probably just getting ready to go to school, or maybe you changed your schedule already- Kuroo didn’t know.

Ever since you left he completely lost contact with you in hopes of moving on- in hopes of living life like he did when you were still here.

But he didn’t move on. His heart still belonged to you. His whole entirety as a person was shaped by you- changed by you- and every little thing he did reminds him of what used to be.

But it’s gone.

You were gone.

And so was he.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! May I have a whole wheat bread with two slices of Akaashi with hummus and cotton candy? ILY and ur scenarios they make me blush like crazy thank u!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Akaashi using prompt “is this the end? after everything we’ve been through?”
> 
> This is a part two of the last Akaashi scenario just bc I can <3

Akaashi Keiji- what a name.

With the name came a beautiful and caring boy, only 17. He was a prince in your eyes- the only one who could break you out of your shell. He was your love, your life, your only one.

Akaashi walks around your new house- have been just wed came with overpouring love and new circumstances.

“Let’s take a break babe.” You say as you wipe your sweat. You go over to your new fridge and grab the pitcher of water (aka the only thing you have in it thus far). You take the two glasses just as Keiji walks into the bright kitchen. His sweat drips down his neck and you offer him a towel.

“Thanks, honey.” He says as he wipes it off. His hair was getting longer- the headband you had on his head, pushing his hair back.

He takes the glass and drinks it in one go. You watch him with a small smile as he does so- you were so incredibly lucky to have him.

~~~

You crash on the couch- the final touches of your new house were finally placed. You were officially moved in.

The rest of your family was here to celebrate. As both families pour into your house, you great them with bright smiles.

“Aunty! It’s been so long!” You give Keiji’s aunt a hug as she graciously gives you one back.

“I love what you’ve done to the place. Without you, Keiji would be a disaster-”

“Thanks for that, aunty.” Akaashi jokes as he wraps his arm around your waist, kissing your head in the process.

A blush covers your cheek and you shake your head. His aunt smiles at you lovingly.

“Oh, you two- so incredibly in love,”

“So disgusting.” Akaashi’s younger sister says with a tease.

He laughs and nudges her shoulder.

“At least I’m actually married-”

“Oh shut it.”

The night continues, food is shared and many memories started to happen inside the house. It was a new chapter of your lives- and you were nervous. As you watch Keiji talk to your mom, a feeling of pride and adoration engulfs your entire being. He catches you staring and he smiles.

You smile back- the butterflies never do disappear.

~~~

Maybe you were wrong back then. As Akaashi got swarmed with work, the time you spent with each other decreased. He was a professional volleyball player- of course, he would be traveling often.

And it was hard. Being away from him was hard as hell.

As you take a deep breath and microwave the last serving of onigiri you made a few days ago, you check your phone. It was 8 pm where he was and the sun shining through your big windows mock you with faux happiness.

You decide to give him a call. It was too quiet, too lonely for a girl who sat in the kitchen of a house made for more than 2.

He answers on the third ring. You press the phone to your ear- hoping to be as close to him as possible.

“Hey, Keiji.” You hear loud music and people talking around; Keiji answers with a tired breath.

“Hi _____. Are you alright?” He asks worriedly. You hear people cheering and someone yells “Akaashi!” in the background.

“I’m alright… I just miss you a lot.” You say with your lip between your teeth. He seems like he’s having fun. He’s probably at a celebratory party or something.

Akaashi feels his heart break as he hears your voice crack. He knew you missed him- and god damn did he miss you so much more than you could ever imagine. But he needs to be strong. He needs to get through work to get back home to you as soon as possible.

“I miss you too, _____. I’ll be home in a few weeks.” He looks away from the multitude of people cramped into the bar and leaves.   
You play with your food and with a frown on your face, you force a smile.

“Have fun while youre there, honey. Don’t worry about me, okay? I just missed your voice.” You confess. You didn’t have the appetite these days. You tried to go out with friends but they had lived too, and being the only one alone didn’t really help.

He humms, probably putting his hands in his pockets- you imagine.

“But I can never have fun when you’re not around.”

~~~

You couldn’t take it. You book a flight- you pack your bags- ready to fly halfway across the world to see your husband.

As you excitedly board the plane, you imagine what his reaction would be when you randomly show up in his hotel tonight. It was a 12-hour flight- but it would be worth it.

It’s late at night, Akaashi comes back to the hotel after his training and a small group of girls in the lobby.

“There he is!”

Akaashi pays them no mind as he checks his phone again- you haven’t texted or called at all today.

“G-good evening Akaashi-san! May we please get an autograph?” Keiji looks up from his phone with surprise. His mouth opens and a small gasp leaves his lips.

“O-of course.” He quickly signs the paper and the girls fawn over it quickly after saying thanks.

“I never thought you would be this hot in person, Akaashi-san.” An older girl walks up to him as he signs the next paper. Akaashi feels an awkwardness in the air- what was she trying to do? His lips turn into a straight line as he glances at her- then back to the other younger girls.

“Would you mind if we took a picture?” The older girl asks, she was probably the older sister of one of these girls- but he couldn’t care less.

He nods and she brings her phone out. He smiles small for the photo- he’s never been able to smile to his 100% capacity since you weren’t around to make him do so.

To his surprise, she presses against him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she kisses his cheek.  
“Keiji?”

Akaashi’s eyes widen as a familiar voice comes up behind him. He turns back, a smile creeping up to his face.

You were here.

But, why weren’t you smiling?

“_____! What are you doing here?” HE quickly runs up to you- adrenaline bursting through his veins. Your eyes don’t leave the other girl- she stares back with a smirk.

No.

You did not take a 12-hour flight just for this.

“Who was that?” You ask- completely ignoring his question. You look back to him, eyes searching his for answers.

“I don’t know who she is. She just asked for a picture and she- I didn’t agree with that.” He looks into your eyes- hopefully getting his point across.

You take a breath and Keiji takes your hand.

“Let’s go to the room, okay? Let’s talk, honey.” He urges as he walks in front of you- on the way to the elevator. With his hand in yours, he pulls you out of everyone’s stares.

“Bye-bye, babe~” The girl calls out. You feel anger boiling at the pit of your stomach as Keiji presses the button of the elevator.

You grip his hand tight, resisting the urge to turn around and slap this bitch out of the way.

Keiji’s hand tightens as well, hoping to pull you back (just in case).

The elevator ride up was quiet. You, completely ignoring him as you watch out of the glass.

“_____, it wasn’t what it looked like.” He finally speaks- honestly in his voice. You nod.

“It better not be.”

~~~

Keiji brings you over to the room and he takes you by the legs, carrying you bridal style.

“Keiji! Put me down!” You plead.

“No, you will be treated like a princess tonight- you didn’t deserve to see that.” Keiji plops you over to the bed and hovers on top of you.

“I love you- there is only you, no one else has me but you.” You look up at him- anger soon fading.

“I vow to be your Superman. I vow to love you til the day we die. I vow to be the best father to our children and to love you until the ends of the earth.” He always does this. He would stare into your eyes just like he did on that day. He would say the same words- and like that day, it would mean just the same.

You relax as his words- the sad frown you had soon replaced by a jittering smile. He was right after all.

You sigh and bring him closer to you by wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiles and leans in, pressing a kiss to your lonely lips.

“I missed this…” You whisper as he presses another kiss to your temple, your forehead, then back to your lips.

“I missed you more. I still can’t believe you’re here!” It finally sinks in, you were finally here- halfway across the world in his arms, right where you should always be.

He pulls away and stands up at the foot of the bed, the matress shaking as he stands on top of it.

“I need to take you out.” He says.

“is this the end? after everything we’ve been through?” You whine as you raise your hands to him- wanting more attention than usual.

“What are you talking about, honey?”

“I still wanna hug you! We’ve been through a lot to get here; my first impression of this place already sucks cause that girl!” You laugh as your husband smiles and lies next to you, pulling you close to him.

“Maybe we can just order room service instead, yeah?”

“Hell yeah.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so my gf and I just broke up and your writing always makes me happy so could I please request a whole wheat, with salsa, tahini and relish with cotton candy for Tendou. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Fluffy scenario with Tendou using prompts “I’m sad, give me a hug” “ I’m going to kiss you now… You should close your eyes.” and “Don’t pull away… Not yet.”
> 
> Anon! I seriously hope you’re doing better- this ask has been here for a while. There’s a little angst in this one but not about tendou and reader. This is the last prompt i will be doing. It’s a little short, but i hope you guys like it!

Tendou goes over to your classroom, a tired smile on his face.

“Ready to go?” 

Usually, he would have volleyball practice, but it was over. They had lost a few days ago, and the team was in their final stretch of high school. You walk up to him and smile sadly at him. You knew he was hurting somehow, although he didn’t say it, you felt it through his actions; the way he smiled a little less. He wraps an arm around you and proceeds to hum a tune as you walk down the stairs until you leave the campus. 

It was a bright day, the sun was high up, birds were chirping like it was a Disney movie. 

“How was your day, ‘Tori?” You glance up at him- his round eyes were a little swollen and a little tired. 

“So nosy, _____~” He teases as he presses a kiss to your cheek. You roll your eyes and leave his embrace, opting to hold his large hands instead. 

“However, to swoop down to your level, it was fine.” You click your tongue with a smile and nudge him- a chuckle soon erupting from him.

“But how are you feeling, ‘Tori?” You stop walking and with eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry, you wait.

He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets, stretching his arms. A small smile graces his face and he looks away.

“I’m sad,” He confesses. 

“Give me a hug!” He suddenly exclaims with open arms- a bright smile now on his face. You shake your head with a laugh and lunge yourself to him. Your arms wrap around his torso, burying your face in his chest. You wish to take the sadness away, to let him keep playing volleyball with the team- but you couldn’t.

Tendou was a great actor- he always had a smile on. 

A chuckle leaves his lips and he rests his head on your head. Stood up on the sidewalk, you two embraced each other- not caring about who saw you.

Tendou loved you- so so much. He doesn’t say it often, but he shows it. He shows it with his playful teasing, through his hands holding yours, and through his lips pressed against yours. 

He smiles- being with you made him happy. Volleyball ended, but you were still here- still in his arms, still madly in love with him as he was to you.

He wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up, spinning you around with your forehead on his. Laughs spread throughout the sidewalk- a blush coating your cheeks.

“Tendou Satori put me down!” You scold half-heartedly. He spins you to a stop and grabs hold of your hand. Forehead not leaving yours. 

He closes his eyes, a sad smile plastered on his face. You hold onto his hands tighter, feeling the sadness through him. Your forehead scrunches in worry- was he going to be okay?

“I’m going to kiss you now…” He says with eyes closed- feels your stare and moves his hands to your hips.

You close your eyes and let it happen- slow-moving lips press against yours. 

He took his time, taking every second like it was the last. His hands move from your waist to your cheeks, cupping them like he always did. He conveyed his feelings through the kiss. He had you. 

And that’s what mattered. 

You hear voices and you pull away, embarrassment covering your body. You dont think anyone would appreciate watching two teenagers making out on the sidewalk. 

Tendou grips onto you- not letting you leave his embrace. 

“Don’t pull away…” He begs- a pout on his swollen lips, “Not yet.”

“Tendou there are people-”

“Oi Tendou! Kiss your girlfriend somewhere private, will you?” A silver haired setter’s voice interrupts your moment. Tendou groaning in the process. 

“Way to ruin the mood Semi-semi!” He wraps his arm around you once again as you shake your head.

With you with him- it was like the world didn’t matter. Through every little touch- every brush of hands- you were connected. You were happy. If you weren’t, screw it. Everyone gets sad. But at the end of the day, you had each other. You have a strong foundation- a pillar of strength and trust. 

And though a love of his life disappears with time, a new love is strengthened.


End file.
